The Reunion
by Voyager Tip
Summary: During a weeklong Voyager Reunion, Jeff turns 13, and Phineas has problems being both his guardian and his friend.  A long story that takes place after Convergence and Teaching Jeff, and brings back some of those characters. Some minor violence early on.
1. The Crash

**The Reunion**

_Author's Note:  
__In this story I am trying to show the complex relationship that has developed between Phineas and Jeffrey. Jeff is young, vulnerable and inexperienced in many things, but he is also wise beyond his years and possesses many other great strengths. Phineas also has many wonderful attributes, but he is not perfect. He wants to help Jeff grow into the great voyager he is supposed to become, but also wants to protect him.  
These events take place after Convergence and Teaching Jeff, two other stories of mine. I've brought back a few of the characters from those stories. I hope it isn't too long and drawn out, the ideas just kept flowing. I pruned out as many as I thought I could. Since Bogg mentions a Reunion in "The Trial of Phineas Bogg" episode, I thought it might make a good backdrop for this story. Also, I wanted to write about Jeff being just a bit older, so he'll have his 13th birthday during the story, too._

**_Chap 1 The Crash_**

Phineas Bogg awoke slowly, aware of a severe pain in his right shoulder. He opened his eyes, but the light was so poor he couldn't see much.

"Jeff?" the word came to his parched lips before conscious thought. He could barely hear it himself as he spoke. He swallowed and tried again, "Jeff", but again, his voice was hardly above a whisper.

There was no answer. He tried to move his head, but any movement made him feel dizzy and nauseated. Memory came back to him slowly. They had omnied into New York City, November 1st, 1929, just a few days after the Stock Market Crash. They barely had time to get their bearings when they witnessed a man jump to his death from the top floor of the Savoy-Plaza Hotel. The fall seemed to happen in slow motion, and Phineas quickly moved in front of Jeffrey to block his view of the man's body as it landed in the street. They had hurried away from the area and Bogg remembered glancing around and realizing that the streets looked dangerous. They were empty of women and children, but many men were lounging on steps and sitting in doorways, and their expressions were hostile and without hope.

Then, 3 young men, presumably trying to steal money had jumped him from behind. When they realized he had none, they sliced up his shoulder and ran away. He remembered the blood pouring down his arm like an oil gusher he had seen once in Texas. He and Jeffrey had struggled to wrap a tablecloth from an outdoor restaurant around it to try to control the bleeding. Phineas remembered feeling dizzy and stumbling into a building. He had been so lightheaded that he had lost track of Jeffrey, then there was nothing and now he had awakened. Terror shook his insides, where was Jeff?

"I'll take another cup of coffee," he heard a man's voice, very faint, as though he was under water.

"Get over there," another said, and this was followed by a crash, and yelling. He closed his eyes, how could he find Jeff if he couldn't even keep his eyes open.

Sometime later, he felt someone squeeze his hand and heard a voice, Jeff's voice. He forced his eyes open, but he still couldn't see very much.

"Jeff?" he whispered, hoping it was loud enough.

"Bogg? Can you hear me?" Jeff's hopeful voice found its way into his fuzzy brain.

"Yeah," Bogg replied. He could barely make out Jeff's outline.

"Listen, you've lost a lot of blood, you need to drink," Jeff whispered into his ear. "Turn your head, I've got a straw."

He turned his head, felt the straw in his mouth and started to drink.

"Are you okay?" he asked weakly when he finished the cup.

"I'm okay, don't talk, just listen," Jeff began. He hoped Bogg could understand what he was going to say. "I'm alright, but we're in a bad place. It's important that they think you're still unconscious, so don't talk." He paused, "do you understand?"

"Yes, but where are we?" Bogg whispered. He was beginning to feel better already.

"We're in an emergency shelter that was set up by the city, we're in New York and the Stock Market crashed a couple of days ago. A doctor from the hospital down the street came and stitched up your shoulder. There are a lot of desperate people here. We just need to lay low and not draw attention to ourselves while you get better and I try to figure out what's causing the red light. Just lay here, I'll bring you food and water, okay?"

"Can you get more water?" Bogg hated to ask, but his thirst was suddenly overwhelming.

"Be right back," and Jeff was gone.

It seemed a long time before Jeff returned and Phineas could hear several loud noises, but when Jeff returned he had water and a slice of bread. Phineas drank the water quickly and Jeff tore the bread into small pieces and put them in his mouth. After he had eaten, he turned his head to see their surroundings.

"Why is it so dark?" he asked.

"We're in a back room, we need to leave the light off," Jeff explained.

"How did I even get in here?"

"You managed to walk in and then collapsed close to the door. Some guys helped me pull you in here, out of the way."

"Out of the way of what?"

Jeff paused uncomfortably. He knew if he told Bogg what was going on, he'd try to get up and Jeff was sure the thugs who had taken over the outer room would think nothing of killing him. And Bogg was in no condition to fight anybody.

"Nothing, it's over now," he paused, "just rest and get your strength back, okay?"

Phineas stared at Jeffrey and nodded, he realized he wasn't up to very much. Jeff was safe and apparently, so was he, for the time being anyway. So the smartest thing to do would be to follow Jeff's advice, rest and get his strength back.

"I'll bring back food and water as often as I can," Jeff continued and then he was gone.

Phineas watched the shadows lengthen and tried to listen to the sounds from the other room. What little snippets of conversation he could get were disjointed and didn't make any sense to him. It was hard to concentrate. He jumped when Jeff returned and realized he must've been asleep.

"Here's some more water and I've got meat and potatoes too," Jeff told him. He held the cup and straw again and when Phineas was done drinking, he filled the spoon and put it in Bogg's left hand while he held the bowl.

"When do you eat?" Bogg asked as he finished the meal.

"Here and there, whenever I get a chance," Jeff answered, "are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, thanks," Bogg whispered.

"Boy!" the loud shout startled Phineas. Jeff jumped up, "I'll be back as soon as I can with more," he whispered and hurried away. Bogg lay still, straining to hear what was being said, but once Jeff was gone the voice wasn't as loud. He didn't like Jeffrey being out there alone. There were times and places in history where children were in more danger than usual. Phineas was fairly sure this would be one of those times and places. He tried to sit up and suddenly felt very hot before everything went black. He awoke a short time later, soaked in sweat and realized he must have fainted. Apparently he had lost quite a lot of blood. He wouldn't be getting up soon. He closed his eyes and didn't open them until Jeff was back beside him.


	2. In Charge

**Chap 2 In Charge**

Throughout the evening and into the early hours of the morning, Jeffrey came and went, most of the time bringing water and an odd assortment of food, half a donut, a piece of an apple, a hunk of buttered bread soaked in bacon grease. Phineas ate all of it and drank everything Jeff brought. Finally, Jeffrey stretched out beside him and fell asleep quickly, leaving Phineas to listen and worry, even as he continued to feel better. He heard a siren, first soft, then loud, then soft as he drifted off to sleep.

"Boy!" the shout was accompanied by a loud thud, someone was pounding on the door of the room.

Beside Bogg, Jeff jerked awake, "coming," he called out loudly as he left the closet.

Phineas observed this with a sense of uneasiness. As Jeff left the closet, he sat up slowly, testing out his condition. He felt dizzy at first, but it slowly cleared up. He was definitely better than yesterday, though he felt very weak.

It seemed a long time before Jeff was beside him again, handing him a jug of juice with a few inches of liquid in the bottom and two slices of toast. "After 11 o'clock there'll be more," Jeff whispered.

Phineas drank from the jug and took a bite of the toast, "did you eat?"

Jeff shook his head, "it's more important for you to eat right now, like I said, there'll be more later." He paused, "how do you feel?"

"Like I should be helping you out there, I've got a bad feeling here, tell me what's going on."

"Okay, but you have to promise not to interfere yet, you're too weak." He paused, "I mean it Bogg, they'll kill you without a second thought. They're planning to kill someone else right now, and they aren't kidding."

"I don't like you out there without me."

Jeff put his hand on Bogg's uninjured shoulder and squeezed hard, "you're job is to get better, mine is to bring you food and water, and don't argue with me."

Jeff's strong grip and desperate tone conveyed the message more clearly than words, and suddenly Bogg realized that Jeff understood the seriousness of their situation. He paused and then changed the conversation. "Okay, but tell me what's going on, as best you know."

Jeff relaxed and started to explain in a worried tone of voice. "They're planning to assassinate someone famous. They have pistols and they're loaded, and Bogg, I think it's going to happen soon."

"Were there any famous assassinations in New York in 1929?"

"None I know of."

"So we have to stop it."

"Yeah," Jeff whispered.

Phineas stared at him. He looked serious and determined. "Without getting hurt," he said quietly.

"Yeah," Jeff repeated.

"Do you have any ideas about how to do that?" Bogg's voice gave away his concern.

"Not yet."

"We could omni out..."

"Not with a red light, and not when you're hurt so bad. What if we land hard and you start to bleed again? Or what if we land in a bad place and I can't take care of you."

"What if you get yourself killed?" The words spilled out before Phineas could catch himself.

"It won't come to that," Jeff said decisively.

Phineas reached for the omni on his belt and handed it to Jeff. "You're in charge now, you better keep this. Just promise me you'll use it if you have to, voyager's that stay healthy serve history the best."

Jeff took it solemnly, realizing the great compliment Bogg was giving him. "Okay," he whispered and hooked it on his belt. "I've got some work to do washing their dishes, I'll try to listen to what they're saying to find out what they're planning. Just drink and eat, okay?"

Jeff got up and headed out into the front room of the cafe. There were a few tables scattered around, but only 3 men, one cook behind the counter, and the two heavyset men that Jeff had come to know as Harry and Gil. They were lounging near the front door and Jeff could see the pistols they carried inside their jackets. He swallowed hard and moved toward one of the tables and began picking up the dishes from last night's meal.

Gil stood up and moved toward Jeffrey. "You should've gotten those last night," he said as he swung his hand and missed Jeff's face when he dodged to the side. Unfortunately this only angered the man, who suddenly moved quickly, grabbing Jeff's shirt and pushing him back hard against the wall.

"Here he comes," his partner said, and Gil gave his whole attention to the front of the diner.

ooOoo

Phineas stood up slowly, listening to the conversation the best he could. He opened the door a crack and watched the scene with Jeffrey play out. He felt his heart beat faster when Jeff was slammed against the wall, and suddenly felt that he could fight the men if he had to.

"Churchill's gonna buy it this time," Harry whispered, and Bogg stood quietly, watching the scene, looking for a way to help.

'Churchill' Jeff whispered to himself, getting up quickly and glancing around. He could see across the street as Winston Churchill and several men accompanying him began to walk toward them and the men inside the diner pointed their guns carefully, waiting for point blank range.

Jeff glanced around, his mind a blank, what could he do? On impulse, he picked up a half rotten tomato from one of the plates and threw it hard, over the shoulder of one of the gunman. It sailed out the window and fell onto the pavement in front of the famous man, who was quickly hustled off to the side and away from their view. Jeff's elation at this turn of events was short-lived however, as both gunmen turned and lunged toward him angrily.

"Why you little snake!" he heard as one of them grabbed his neck and squeezed, cutting off his airway and lifting him off the floor. He felt Bogg's shoulder press against him as he began to choke, and then the cosmos engulfed them and seconds later, all three of them landed on a grassy hill and rolled to the bottom.

Phineas pushed his injured shoulder against Jeff's arm and reached for the omni with his good hand. Immediately his shoulder pain was replaced by the comforting feeling of the cosmos surrounding them. No matter what that animal had done to Jeff, he knew that once they saw those lights, Jeff would be able to breathe and right now that was all that mattered.

He landed on his shoulder and rolled down the hill in severe pain. He struggled to see what was happening, and watched as Jeff immediately tackled the huge man, and they disappeared.

Phineas stared where Jeff had been, feeling weak and dizzy and terribly worried. There was nothing he could do, so he lay back on the ground quietly to wait. He hoped that Jeff remembered the emergency reverse function he'd shown him a month ago. If a voyager landed and pushed a reverse button within 4 seconds, the omni would return him to the exact place of departure without needing to be reset. It was used for exactly this reason, if you accidentally picked up a civilian, you could return them immediately.

A whistling sound interrupted his thoughts and he watched Jeff drop above him and roll down the hill, finally coming to rest a few feet away. He watched him slowly sit up, and sighed in relief. He looked a little roughed up, but Bogg could tell it was nothing serious.

"You okay?" Jeff said immediately as he scrambled over to his partner.

"Yeah, you?"

"You can do that reverse thing twice in a row," Jeff said, ignoring the question. Bogg didn't press him to answer, he could tell his injuries were minor and Jeff wanted to focus on the mission. Once again he thought that Jeff was acting like a real voyager, so he smiled and replied, "only hotshots do that."

Jeff unhooked the omni from his belt and opened it, "Branford, Connecticut, June 20, 1954, green light." He smiled at Bogg as he closed the omni, "why don't I scout around and see if there's a place we can stay."

Phineas sat staring at his charge, "you did really good," he said. "Throwing that tomato was a great idea, and you kept your head and used the omni like a pro, you should be real proud."

Jeff felt warm inside as he smiled, "thanks, but now we have to finish taking care of you, so sit tight for awhile."

Jeff jumped to his feet and looked around, the ocean could be seen off to his left, so he moved to the right and before long he spotted a row of small bungalows nestled together on a dirt road. He turned and went back to Bogg.

A half-hour later they entered a small seaside cabin. They had spoken to their neighbors and given the impression that they were the owners, from New York City, and would be spending a vacation on the shore. The cabin was small, but comfortable, and a small store nearby sold food, so within a few hours they were settled in. Jeffrey immediately found some sheets and made up one of the beds so Bogg could rest while he made supper.

"So tell me what happened when you went back?" Bogg finally asked as Jeff stood at the stove scrambling some eggs.

Jeff's expression became serious, "the gun went off when we landed, but it didn't hit anything," he answered.

Bogg's heart sped up, but there was no use in reacting after the fact. Voyaging was dangerous, and they both knew that. He had once been criticized for putting Jeffrey in danger in a gladiator ring in Capua. At the time he'd said that he would never let any harm come to the kid, and he still meant it, but the reality was that he couldn't always be there to save Jeff. Gradually, Bogg had developed a kind of theory about how to best teach Jeff. He called it the two Cs, confidence and competence, though he had never explained it to Jeff. What it meant was that he would always do everything he could to make Jeffrey feel confident in his own abilities and to understand his limits. Voyagers took risks, that was true, but they were always measured ones. Competence with the omni was the other essential, and Phineas was teaching about that device all the time it seemed.

Jeff's education had become very important to Phineas not only because he wanted him to be safe, but because he felt that a great responsibility had been given him. He had been chosen to raise Jeff into adulthood, and he meant to care for him in every way he could. His actions today, though scary, made Bogg feel proud, even as he struggled not to let Jeff see how much he had worried.

That night they both fell into an exhausted sleep.

ooOoo

Jeff opened his eyes when the sun hit his face. It was high in the sky and he knew it was late even without a clock. He glanced across the room and noticed that Bogg was still in bed. This was very unusual, so he got up and walked over to him. Bogg never slept this late, and Jeff's stomach tightened up with worry.

He hesitated for only a second before putting his hand on his forehead, then relaxed as it registered in his mind that Bogg's skin felt warm and dry. He was just sleeping. Even though Bogg was a very light sleeper, he didn't stir at all when Jeff touched him. That served to remind Jeffrey again of just how severe the blood loss had been. Bogg probably would have died if he'd been voyaging alone. He pulled the blanket up over Bogg's shoulders, noticing the bandage on his shoulder. It was almost saturated with blood. He sat down beside the bed and decided that would be the first thing he'd do after Bogg had something to eat and drink.

As Jeffrey sat by the bed he was suddenly struck by how vulnerable a person was when they were asleep. He had seen Bogg sleeping more than once, but he never remembered thinking that he needed protection before. And Bogg had obviously watched him sleep a lot more often than he'd watched Bogg. It seemed odd to think of that, but they had realized early on that kids needed more sleep than adults did. Most nights, Jeff fell asleep first and Bogg often had to wake him up in the morning too. Funny how he'd never thought about that before. Having a kid to watch out for must have taken a lot of getting used to, and Jeff realized now that not every voyager would have taken him in like Bogg did. He thought of some of the other voyagers he had met during their time together, and that none of them gave Jeff the impression that they would want to take care of a kid at all.

Finally he picked up one of the many books piled on top of an end table and started to read to pass the time. It wasn't long until his stomach told him it was time to put a meal together. Bogg would need to eat when he woke up and Jeff was starting to feel hungry as well. So he put the book down and started to work.


	3. Taking It Easy

**Ch 3 Taking It Easy**

A week later, Phineas sat in front of the window and watched the rain coming down in hard sheets. It had been raining for 3 days straight and Jeff was pacing restlessly in the small room. "You've been pacing around all day, what's up?" he finally asked.

Jeff paused, there were just some things that Bogg couldn't understand, he thought to himself. What he finally said was, "I wish I had something to read."

"You've been reading since we got here," Bogg said in confusion, looking at all the books and magazines strewn around the room.

"Yeah," Jeff sighed, "I started a lot of books, but I don't know, I'm just not interested in them. I want one I can really enjoy. It's been a long time since I've read a really good book... one I can get lost in, like Oliver Twist or Huckleberry Finn or Sherlock Holmes."

"Oh," Phineas said.

"What's your favorite book?"

"I don't know," Bogg said drawing a blank. Reading wasn't one of his strengths. He hadn't even learned to read until he was plucked for Voyager School. He'd been 18 years old at the time and it was all he could do to learn to read their textbooks well enough to pass the classes. Reading for recreation wasn't something he had time for. "What did your parents like to read?" he asked. He knew he might be asking Jeff to remember something painful, but he felt at a loss about what to say.

Jeff paused, "well, see, that's the thing, I don't really know." He stopped again, "we used to go to the library a lot, they didn't own many books."

"Did they own any?"

"I only remember two books. They were on my dad's desk for awhile so I don't think they were from the library, but I don't think I'd want to read either of them," Jeff said sadly.

"What were they?"

"One was about how to kill birds, and the other..."

"How to what?" Phineas interrupted.

"I know, it's weird isn't it? I never understood it, I mean my dad was a birdwatcher, not a hunter..."

Bogg stared at Jeff and the silence stretched on. "What was the other?"

"The other one was called The Habit."

"You mean like a drug habit?"

Jeff shrugged, "I don't know, I guess, I mean what other kind of habit would someone write a book about?" Jeff turned toward the window, it had suddenly gotten dark, even though it was the middle of the day. "Isn't this weather ever going to break?" he asked.

Bogg sighed. Though he knew the cramped quarters were getting to Jeffrey, he was secretly glad to be forced to take it easy in a green zone with a warm bed to rest in. As his shoulder wound healed on the outside, and he got his strength back, he had the uncomfortable feeling that the knife had done some deeper damage. He'd been injured before, and he never remembered any joint movement taking so long to come back, and he still had quite a bit of pain, too. Yesterday he had removed the sling Jeff had fashioned for him out of fabric scraps and he'd started to exercise his shoulder a bit. The wound on the outside was almost completely healed, but he still found it difficult to move his arm in certain directions.

"Why don't you check the omni," he told Jeff. He was trying to get Jeff into the habit of checking it every day.

Jeff flipped it open and stared for a second before speaking. "Hey Bogg? What does an orange light mean?" he asked, showing it to his friend.

"We're being called back," Bogg said taking the omni from him and turning it over. Jeff watched as he hinged open a second cover underneath the first. Jeff's mouth fell open.

"How come you never showed me that before?" he asked, but Bogg was busy pushing a set of small buttons on the second screen. "What's wrong? Why would they call us?"

"Nothing's wrong," Bogg said as he looked up from the device and smiled, "it's a reunion of my voyager class." He showed the screen to Jeff, who scrutinized it.

"When do we go?" Jeff looked up from the device and asked excitedly.

"It starts in 3 days, and lasts for a week."

"A week? That's great!" Jeff exclaimed.

"I guess we'll be there for your birthday, too."

"Really?"

"Yep, you'll be 13 in a few days."

"But, how do you know it's my birthday? One day just seems like another, it's hard to keep track of the weeks and months. Even the seasons, I mean, we go from spring to winter and then summer, it's ..." Jeff paused.

"The omni keeps track."

"But we travel through time, how could we ever know?"

"Headquarters time goes forward at a steady rate. We each get a day older every day, even though we bounce back and forth through the cosmos," Bogg explained. "You can see the date here," he hinged the back open again and pointed to a set of numbers in the corner of the screen."

"105-09-26," Jeff read aloud, "what does it mean?"

"It means it's the one hundred and fifth year since people started voyaging, ninth month and twenty-sixth day, almost your birthday."

"105th year?"

"And I was in the class of 97, along with Olivia, Tom, Stan and the others. There were 23 of us."

"Wow, this is gonna be great! I can meet some more of your classmates and learn more about voyaging, and maybe you can even get your shoulder taken care of while we're there too."

"What do you mean, I'm fine," Phineas answered.

Jeff laughed, "didn't I once tell you, you can't kid a kidder? Who do you think you're fooling? I know it still hurts a lot sometimes. You can have a specialist look at it, maybe you need an operation."

"No way, it's fine!" Bogg answered immediately.

"But if it's not healing..."

"It's healing fine!" Bogg answered loudly.

Jeff paused, thinking, "you're scared to see a doctor aren't you."

"Of course not!"

"Bogg, thousands of people have operations every day, there's nothing to be scared of.."

"I'm not scared..."

"I've seen you do lots of things more dangerous than going to a doctor," Jeff continued with an amused tone and expression.

Bogg huffed, "everything you've seen me do, I've been in charge of... I knew what I could do and I did it. This wouldn't be the same, someone else would be doing something."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I wouldn't know what was going on because I'd be asleep."

Jeff paused uncertainly. He didn't see the big deal, but obviously Bogg was afraid he'd need an operation. "You might not even need an operation, maybe it just needs more time, or another treatment, " he finally said though he didn't believe it.

"That's right," Bogg said firmly.

Over the next 3 days, Bogg's shoulder did seem to improve a lot and he continued with gentle exercises and rest. Jeff asked him lots of questions about the reunion and Phineas was happy to explain what he could. He'd only been to one other, but when he explained the different activities and competitions, Jeffrey was excited.

"We can do the Basic Wilderness Training course together," Bogg told him.

"Haven't you taken that?"

"Yeah, they'll probably say I should take the refresher class, but I'll make up some reason to do the whole thing again with you."

Jeff smiled ear to ear. This would be the best birthday yet. He was going to meet lots of other voyagers and get some official training. It was true that Bogg had taught him a lot of things, but Jeff knew he wasn't a very good student. There were probably lots of things he didn't think of explaining to Jeff.

The next day, the rain stopped and Jeffrey was able to go outside and kick a ball around with the kids next door. When he wasn't playing, there was suddenly a lot to talk about as the date of the reunion got closer.

"So, who's your best friend?" Jeff asked Phineas two days later.

"Besides you?" Phineas answered with grin.

Jeff laughed, "I mean, who do you want to see most at the reunion?"

"Tom," Phineas answered immediately.

"What about Olivia?"

"Course, but you asked who I wanted to see the most."

"I wish I could get to know Tom better."

"Well, we leave tomorrow, so you'll probably get your wish pretty soon. Why don't you go out and play one last game of kickball before it gets dark," Phineas said motioning to the door.

"Can't, their mom won't let em out any more."

"Why not?"

"Some kid up the street is sick, so she's not letting any of them out to play. I talked to Jerry through the window and he's not sick at all, but he still can't come out. Moms can be so stupid sometimes," he hesitated as these words came out. His thoughts flew to his mother and he suddenly got quiet.

Phineas knew he had thought of his own mother. "Well, tomorrow there'll be a lot to do," he said, trying to distract him.

_Author's Challenge: I know some of you like to guess about various things as a story unfolds. Can you guess which two books Jeff is remembering? Send me a PM with your guess and I'll tell you if it's correct, (just a little Voyagers! fun). _


	4. The Reunion

**Ch 4 The Reunion**

They landed in a special site that was set up for the reunion, a soft padded spot that absorbed the force of the fall.

"Wow, this was a great landing!" Jeff exclaimed as he got up.

"Yeah," Bogg agreed, and in the same instant they heard a high-pitched whistling and Bogg quickly hustled Jeff off the pad. They watched as another voyager landed on the pad.

"Phineas?"

"Hi Stan, remember Jeff?"

Stan Fuller stood up and moved off the pad before he spoke, "sure, how ya doin kid?"

"Good."

They walked toward a sign that read "Intake" and found themselves walking into the Medical Center. Two hours later, Jeffrey walked back into the waiting room and looked around. Bogg wasn't there, so he went to the desk and asked the pretty receptionist about him.

"He's almost done, just have a seat," she said with a smile. Jeff couldn't believe all the tests and exams the doctors had given him, so he wasn't surprised that Bogg's exam was so lengthy. After all, he'd been voyaging for a longer time than Jeff so there was probably more to check.

ooOoo

"So, what do you think?" Phineas asked Dr. Bradshaw as he reached for his shirt. He'd just had several images taken of his shoulder, and Bradshaw had examined it extensively.

"I'll need to develop these and study them, maybe have a specialist look them over before I'll be able to tell how serious it is."

"What do you think right now?"

"There's a possibility you'll need surgery to get back to normal," Bradshaw answered honestly.

Phineas sighed, that was just what he didn't want to hear. "Okay, let me know," he said in a subdued voice. As he walked out, he tried to smile, there was no sense in alarming Jeff with this news yet. After all, he might not even need the surgery. And Jeff probably wouldn't be worried anyway, he didn't seem to think an operation was a big deal at all.

ooOoo

They left the Intake Area and headed to the cafeteria. As they helped themselves to a good lunch, Phineas watched Jeff in amusement. The kid was trying to look at everything and everyone, and there was a lot to see.

"There's Olivia," Jeff said raising his arm to get her attention.

She joined them at the table. "Hi guys, it's been a long time," she began, "you must've grown 6 inches," she said to Jeff.

He shrugged awkwardly, "how're you?"

"Great," she answered and sighed as she stared at Phineas Bogg. She felt such an attraction to him, but they always seemed to argue when they were together. Romance between them just didn't seem to be in the cards.

"Hi," Stan Fuller's voice suddenly interrupted them as he sat down beside Olivia.

"Hi," she answered, moving an inch away from him, he had seated himself very close to her.

"So when and where is the first Social?" Stan asked, glancing over at Olivia.

"After supper, main lodge living room," Olivia told him.

"What happens then?" Jeff asked.

"It's just a gathering so we can catch up a bit before the official activities start," Olivia answered. "Are you staying in the Main Lodge too?"

Phineas reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper, "yeah, second floor, 201."

They passed the meal in friendly conversation, until Jeff and Phineas became aware that Olivia and Stan were talking exclusively to each other. "Time to go," Bogg whispered to Jeff and they stood up together and made their way across the wide expanse of lawn, to the Main Lodge. As they walked, Phineas glanced at Jeff and thought back to Olivia's first greeting, 'you must've grown 6 inches'. It suddenly hit him that it was true, Jeff had grown a lot recently. The top of his head was even with Bogg's shoulder. It had happened so slowly that he'd barely noticed.

"It's so big," Jeff observed as they walked.

"This is nothing, wait til you see the lake. There's a baseball diamond on the other side of the lodge too, and a racetrack, wilderness trails, stables, we'll take a grand tour tomorrow. Let's find our rooms and get cleaned up. I have an errand to run before the Social so you'll have some time to explore.

"I wonder who'll be at the Social tonight?" Jeff thought.

ooOoo

A half-hour later, Phineas left their room and walked quickly out the rear exit of the building. He crossed another smaller expanse of lawn and entered the side door of the Voyager Library.


	5. Illness

**Ch 5 Jeff's Illness**

After supper, they walked into the social gathering together. Almost immediately they heard a voice, "will you look who's here."

Phineas turned at the sound of Tom's voice, "not my shoulder," he said quickly, realizing Tom was about to give him a bear hug. He put his left hand out to guard his shoulder. Tom could get pretty enthusiastic.

Tom's expression changed to one of concern, "what's up?" Then he turned to Jeff, "I thought you were taking care of him?"

"He's the reason I'm alive," Phineas explained.

Tom glanced back and forth between them and was convinced that was the truth. "So you must've got hurt along the way too?' he asked Jeff. "You okay?"

"Yeah," and Jeff smiled. He'd liked Tom the last time they had met, but his concern for both of them was so obvious that Jeff now truly felt that he was their friend. It was a nice feeling.

Tom was as tall as Phineas and shared the same build, but his hair was much lighter, with a hint of red, and he wore it long, almost touching his shoulders.

"How're you?" Bogg asked Tom as they sat down to talk. They chatted for a few minutes before Tom was called away by a pretty girl Bogg didn't know.

"See ya later," he said with a smile and Phineas and Jeff watched him head toward the girl.

"There sure are a lot of people here," Jeff observed, "are you sure there were only 23 in your class?"

Just then a very pretty blonde approached them and Jeff noticed his partner smile. He'd seen that smile before so he decided to venture off on his own. He knew Bogg wouldn't miss him.

As he moved through the crowd, he was surprised to find that many of the people there called him by name. He spoke with a lot of different people who seemed interested in hearing about his experiences voyaging with Bogg. An hour flew by quickly.

ooOoo

Phineas had also spoken to many voyagers during the hour that Jeff was gone.

He was immersed in an intense conversation with Stan Fuller when he felt a small hand on his arm and turned away from Stan. "Kid, can't you see I'm busy," he said as he turned to Jeff. He'd been enjoying trading stories with Stan, it had turned out they had Voyaged to the same Civil War battle, on the same date, but on different sides.

"I need to talk to you," Jeff said as he pulled his arm.

Jeff was squeezing his arm tightly and it reminded him of their last mission. Jeff only did that when something was wrong, so Phineas reluctantly turned away from Stan, "I'll be right back, don't go away."

He followed where Jeff was pulling him until they were in the narrow hallway outside the large living room.

"What is it, I'm busy!" he whispered.

"Bogg, I... I don't feel very well," Jeff said haltingly. He hated to say it. They were finally here at the reunion and he knew that Bogg was really enjoying himself. He'd been trying to pretend he was okay, but as time passed he realized that his stomach was getting worse.

Phineas' jaw dropped open. He had been traveling with Jeff for almost 2 years and he had hardly ever been ill. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"My stomach hurts. I just want to lay down, okay?" He wished he could tell Bogg to stay here and enjoy himself, but he couldn't quite get those words out. The truth was, he didn't want to be alone.

"Wait here," Bogg said quickly and went back to Stan. Jeff could see and overhear Stan's reaction to what Bogg was saying.

"So send him up to bed and come back, come on Phin, everyone's arriving and it's been so long."

"Tell everyone I'll see them tomorrow, will you?" Bogg asked.

Stan sighed, "some Voyager, stuck alone in a room with a sick kid?" His tone was mocking and he shook his head. "The Partnership Agreement doesn't include babysitting you know."

Jeff's heart fell as he realized Bogg was being made fun of, even if the teasing was fairly good-natured. He didn't have time to dwell on the unfairness of this however, because his stomach suddenly felt worse. He turned toward the stairs, afraid to stay in the room any longer. If he threw up down here he would feel even more embarrassed than he already did.

Half way up the stairs he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. "When did it start?" Bogg asked as they finished climbing the stairs together.

"After we got here." Once inside their room, Jeff headed straight to the bathroom and it wasn't long before he was throwing up into the toilet. Phineas pulled the covers down on the bed and sat down to wait. Finally Jeff came out and headed straight to the bed. He climbed in slowly and laid on his side and Phineas untied his sneakers and slipped them off before pulling up the covers.

"Any better?" Bogg asked, putting his hand on Jeff's forehead.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Jeff answered.

"Nothing to be sorry for, these things happen."

"You can go back downstairs." Jeff hated to say it, because he didn't want Bogg to leave, but he also didn't want Stan making fun of him. And he didn't want Bogg to think he was a baby either.

Phineas looked at Jeffrey and sighed. He really wanted to go to the Social downstairs, but leaving Jeff alone when he was sick just wasn't an option. "I think I'll just stick around up here," he whispered as he stood up.

He looked around the room and realized there wasn't much to do. There was a deck of cards on the bureau, so he sat down at the desk and started playing Solitaire.

Jeffrey lay still for a long time. His stomach felt a lot better, but his head was pounding and he was very glad to be lying down. _He finally closed his eyes and after awhile he felt his mother's arms around him. Then he seemed to be rocking back and forth in the antique rocker that had belonged to his great grandparents. But something wasn't right, he felt hot and suddenly he was looking into the window of the burning camper. He could see his mother's face inside and she wasn't moving. He started pounding on the window and calling to her ... _

"Jeff, wake up," the voice was gentle and familiar, and Jeff opened his eyes and half sat up. There were arms wrapped around him, "it's okay, it was just a dream," Bogg's voice found its way into his mind.

"But it really happened," Jeff said in a voice full of anguish.

"I know," and Bogg pushed him away from his chest so he could look at his face. He felt his forehead again, "it's okay," he whispered.

"I have to go," Jeff said suddenly and pushed the covers off and hurried into the bathroom again. Again, Bogg could hear him throwing up several times. After what seemed like a long time, Bogg went to the door and knocked, "Jeff, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Bogg pushed the door open and saw Jeff sitting on the edge of the tub, he was leaned over, looking at the floor, his head in his hands. "What're you doing?"

Jeff looked up, his cheeks were red, "just resting," he answered in a tired voice.

"Come on," Bogg helped him stand up and guided him back to bed.

"Can you open a window?" Jeff said as he pulled his shirt off and climbed back into bed.

"We'll see," Bogg whispered. Then he filled a basin with cool water and started wiping down Jeff's face and neck. "Does this feel better?"

"Yeah," Jeff murmured, closing his eyes.


	6. Being There

**Chapter 6 Being There**

A half-hour later, a knock at the door interrupted his work and Phineas went to answer it. Olivia and Stan stood outside in the hall.

"He's got to be settled by now, come on downstairs," Stan started.

"I can't."

"Look, I'll stay with him awhile," Olivia offered, "there's no reason you have to miss everything, we can take turns."

"Thanks, but I wanna stay here."

Olivia stood up taller. Bogg always thought she wasn't up to whatever task they had to do and it drove her crazy. "I'm a Voyager Phineas, and no matter what you think, I'm just as responsible as you are!"

"Olivia, it's not about whether or not you're responsible."

"What's it about then?" she asked.

Phineas paused, unsure how to answer, "it's about me being here," he said honestly.

She paused, then continued, "I really doubt it's something serious, kids get sick all the time Phineas. And you can stop back up any time, you'll be right downstairs."

"Olivia," he paused, "it's not about how serious it is."

"I don't get it," she said in frustration.

"I already told you, it's about me being here." He paused, "do me a favor and check in on us later, before you go to bed? It doesn't matter how late it is, I'll be up."

Both Olivia and Stan stared at him, then Olivia sighed and shook her head.

"Okay," Stan said, "but I really don't get why it's so important that it's you that stays."

Phineas closed the door as Stan left.

"Bogg?"

"Yeah kid."

"It isn't fair that you have to miss everything."

"Don't worry about it," Bogg answered.

Jeff suddenly felt tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat.

"Tell me what hurts now?" Bogg asked as he pulled up a chair beside the bed. But Jeff didn't trust his voice to answer. Phineas leaned forward to see him better and noticed him surreptitiously wiping his eyes. He moved to the side of the bed and put his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Your Mom would want me to stay, I'm sure of it," he said softly. He knew Jeff's nightmare had been about his mother, he had called out for her several times.

After a moment, Jeff answered, "you talk like you know her."

"I feel like I do," and he reached up and touched Jeff's cheek with the backs of his fingers. He still felt very hot, so he wrung out the cloth and wiped the cool water on his cheeks and neck again.

"I miss her," Jeff whispered and closed his eyes again.

"I know," Bogg whispered back.

It was a long, uncomfortable night for Jeffrey. Tom Paine knocked on the door at 2 AM and told Bogg that Stan and Olivia had asked him to check on them. He brought some ginger ale up from the kitchen at Phineas' request, then promised to check back in the morning.

"Is this really what you want to be doing Phin?" Tom asked when he dropped off the soda. "I mean," he paused, "really?" His tone was one of disbelief.

Phineas stared at the voyager he felt closest to, besides Jeffrey. How could he ever make him understand what it was like to have Jeff in his life? "Of course it is," he finally answered, "look, I know it must seem strange, but I just can't be anywhere else right now."

Tom shrugged, "suit yourself, you know, everyone is making jokes about it."

"Are you?" Phineas asked, locking his gaze with Tom.

Tom smiled and then chuckled, "no, Olivia and I are telling them all that they just don't understand," he answered evenly, "course we don't understand either... I was just wondering, you know, for myself if you really wanted to be here."

"I do."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow. I got the coordinates this afternoon, so we can go whenever you say."

"Thanks, I'll let you know," Phineas answered and then Tom was gone.

Jeffrey threw up several more times in the bathroom and slept restlessly off and on.

Finally, Phineas decided he was sleeping more soundly, and that the fever was lower, so he lay down on the other bed in the room and fell into a light sleep. It seemed to him that he was awakened every few minutes by sounds in the hall or outside the window, but Jeffrey seemed to be comfortable and getting some much-needed sleep.

At 8 AM Jeff rolled over and groaned, and Bogg's eyes popped open. He looked over and saw Jeff start to get up.

"Hold on a minute," he said as he moved to his side quickly.

Jeffrey stood up and started falling sideways.

Phineas caught him and helped him sit back on the bed, "how 'bout you sit for awhile before you get up."

Jeff sat still as the dizziness cleared. "I just wanted a drink," he whispered.

Phineas poured a little ginger ale into a cup and gave it to him. It was the first thing he'd had to drink since last night's supper. "Go easy," Bogg told him.

Jeff drank it all, "can I have some more?"

"Let's make sure you keep this down first, okay?" He paused, "where does it hurt now?"

"I don't know. I'm just tired."

Bogg knelt down in front of him and looked at him closely. His eyes were sunken, but clear, and he looked better than he had. Bogg smiled comfortingly, "you'll feel better today."

Jeffrey slept off and on, with Phineas waking him up every hour for another drink. By one o'clock, he ate a cracker from the box that Stan and Olivia brought to them when they dropped off lunch for Phineas.

"Thanks a lot, you guys have been great," Phineas had said when they unexpectedly brought him a sandwich.

"Well, it was pretty obvious you weren't going to get yourself anything soon. And by the way, we're going out later so Tom will check in at 4 o'clock," Olivia told him. "You can give him your supper order."

"Where are you going?" Phineas asked in an amused tone. There had always been an attraction between him and Olivia, but he had come to realize that they were too much alike to be very compatible. They always managed to fight about something, and he valued her friendship too much to want that. He was happy to see her getting along so well with Stan. They seemed to be quite compatible.

"The movies, see you later."

"I like Tom," Jeff said and his voice sounded much stronger. "Can I have another cracker?"

Some time after that, Jeff got up and walked around the room restlessly. "Can I go outside?" he asked, looking longingly out the window at the field where some of the Voyagers were playing a baseball game. Beyond that was a basketball court and Jeff could see there was a game being played there as well. "We're missing everything."

Phineas came up behind him and also stared out longingly. He hoped he'd get to do the sailing competition. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, "tomorrow," he said to Jeff as he went to answer it.

ooOoo

Tom hesitated before he knocked at the door. Truth be told, he had gotten a strange, uncomfortable feeling, seeing his friend showing so much concern for Jeffrey. In some ways Phineas seemed like a different person, but of course he was still the same, ... just different somehow. He couldn't even put it into words to explain it. Finally his curiosity about Jeff's condition overcame this strange feeling, and he knocked. He could remember Jeff so clearly from the last Convergence. Such a great kid, and the two of them had seemed so close, like a real family, as hard as that was to believe.

Tom did a double take when Phineas opened the door. He looked a lot worse than last night. He was unshaven, disheveled and tired, but he had a smile on his face and Tom could see Jeffrey standing at the window in the background looking out.

"Hi," Phineas greeted him.

"Hi, Olivia and I decided to take turns checking on you," he said, "it looks like Jeff is feeling better, what do you need?"

"Yeah, I think he's ready for some real food."

"Okay, what do you want?" Tom asked.

"How about some chicken soup and toast for Jeff, and any kind of sandwich for me", Bogg answered.


	7. Laundry

**Chap 7 Laundry**

After Tom left, Phineas retrieved a sheet out of the closet and spread it over his own bed. "Come and lay down here so we can air out your bed and wash those sheets," he told Jeff.

Jeff moved over to the other bed and watched as Bogg pulled the sheets off his and put them together with several towels that lay in a pile on the floor in the corner. Suddenly Jeff knew who had cleaned up the bathroom after he'd been sick. He lay down on his side on Bogg's bed and watched his partner gathering the laundry into a pile. His mind wandered. He wondered if another Voyager had landed in his bedroom back in New York, whether they would be so willing to do such an unpleasant task now? And how come Bogg had never mentioned a Partnership Agreement?

"I'm gonna start this laundry, you stay put, okay?"

Jeff nodded, "okay."

Phineas picked up the laundry basket and headed toward the stairs. He passed several female voyagers in the living room as he made his way to the laundry facilities.

"Hey Phineas," one of them called out as the others looked on.

"Hi Silvia," Bogg said and turned to face her as he paused in the doorway of the laundry room.

"You look terrible, what happened?" she said bluntly.

He smiled awkwardly, "I didn't get too much sleep."

"Is it true you've got a kid up there?" and Silvia moved her head in the direction of the stairs.

"Yeah, it's true," he answered, continuing into the room. On his way out he passed them again and he noticed there were 6 women, all staring at him. "You aren't all part of my class reunion, how come you're here?" he asked.

Silvia answered first, "so you really missed the opening ceremony last night because of a kid? Stan wasn't joking?" she paused and Bogg sighed.

"His name is Jeffrey, and it wasn't his fault." Long ago he had been attracted to Silvia, but now he couldn't imagine what he'd seen in her.

"There are 3 reunions going on at the same time," she explained. "The competitions and activities are combined."

Bogg nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow then," and he started to walk away.

"What about tonight? There's a dance you know."

Bogg paused and stared at them, "I guess I'll have to pass," he shrugged and walked away.

ooOoo

When Bogg got back to the room, Jeffrey was wrapped in a blanket, asleep. He felt his forehead, it was still a little warm. Then he got some clean sheets from the closet and made his bed. An hour later he headed back down to switch the laundry to the dryer.

"Hi Phineas," he was greeted by a friendly voice as he passed through the living room again.

Bogg stopped and stared at the woman, "do I know you?" he asked. She was tall and thin, with light red hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. She looked several years older than he did, definitely from one of the other classes.

"Jane Marshall," she said extending her hand.

"You don't wanna shake my hand today, trust me on that," he told her with a smile, and she lowered her arm.

She smiled, "how is Jeffrey? That's his name, isn't it?"

Bogg nodded, was it his imagination or was she flirting with him? "Yeah," he answered.

"So how is he?"

"He's getting there, thanks."

"I can stop up later if you want, to see if you need anything."

"Uh, I think we're fine, thanks," he was caught off guard. Who would want to stop into a room where there was a sick kid? Well, besides Tom and Olivia that is, and he suddenly realized how lucky he was to have them. "I'll see you around," and he turned and continued into the laundry room.

As he was bending down put the laundry into the dryer, he heard another woman's voice.

"Hi."

Phineas straightened up, turned and caught his breath. He was staring into the bright blue eyes of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. His heart sped up and his mouth suddenly felt dry. He paused to give himself time to recover, "hi," he answered.

They exchanged a few pleasantries and she started to leave.

"What's your name?" Phineas asked as she reached the door.

"Jennifer Tracy."

"I'm Phineas Bogg."

"I know who you are."

"How do you know me?"

She stared at him in astonishment. "You're the only one here with a kid."

"Oh," Phineas could hear the disappointment in his voice, and was glad Jeff wasn't around to hear it too. Being with Jeff did have its disadvantages where women were concerned.

"Well it does set you apart just a bit," Jennifer said, amused at his reaction. She pointed to the laundry basket, "most voyagers wouldn't be washing sheets right now."

Phineas smiled crookedly, feeling embarrassed, "tomorrow I won't be washing sheets, maybe we could meet up?"

She smiled and started to walk out, "I'll be at the lake," she said over her shoulder as she left.

Phineas stood staring at the door for a few seconds after she left. He didn't think he'd made a very good first impression. He vowed that tomorrow he would definitely not be doing laundry when he saw her.

He put the empty basket on top of the dryer and started back to the room. At the door he met another women, who smiled at him.

"Hi Phineas, I'm Ellen," she said, stepping aside so he could pass.

"Hi."

"Will we see you tonight at supper?"

Bogg shook his head, "I'd like to, but I don't think so." Again, he had the distinct feeling that she was flirting with him. Her expression had that gentle romantic quality he'd come to know so well. He'd always gotten along well with women, but three in a row just seemed strange. He turned away from her, "gotta get back."

Half way up the stairs, he met another woman who was walking down. She backed up, giving him a big smile, "here, I'll make room," she said in a friendly tone.

"Thanks," Phineas whispered as he passed her, and he again had that feeling, that she was being just a little more than nice. When he reached the room, he breathed a sigh of relief. Normally, he would have enjoyed all the banter and attention, but right now, he just felt confused. Jeff was sick and he felt distracted and unable to turn on his considerable charms. Yet, these women were giving him a lot of attention, and apparently they all knew he was up to his elbows in sickness up here. It was just confusing.


	8. The Partnership Agreement

**Chap 8 The Partnership Agreement**

Phineas glanced over at Jeffrey when he heard him changing position on the bed. As he got some sheets out of a closet in the corner, he realized that he hadn't done so many domestic chores in years. It felt strange to be doing laundry and cleaning bathrooms. But, Jeffrey was part of his life now, and these chores were just part of the deal, it came with the territory. The strange thing was that he didn't seem to mind it too much.

_Jeff heard his Aunt Elizabeth speaking "why did I have to get saddled with an 11 year old kid," and he closed the door and leaned against it feeling sick.  
__Then he saw Stan Fuller standing in his room and Ralph leaping toward Stan's Guidebook. He ran over and tumbled out the window.  
__The landing was soft and baby Moses sat in a reed basket beside Jeffrey, but he didn't know why.  
__"Just be quiet and sit still," Stan ordered as he moved the baby to the river.  
__"Are we alive?" Jeff asked.  
__"Just be quiet until I solve this," Stan yelled at him and Jeff felt helpless and alone.  
__"I was just asking," then he felt a hard grip on his arm and they landed at Headquarters.  
__"I don't want him," Stan said to the Tribunal. "He'll hold me back, I was second in my class at the Academy. I don't want to be saddled with a kid, stick him with somebody else."  
__"He was meant to be a Voyager, you have to take him," Garth's voice echoed in Jeff's head.  
__"Babysitting isn't part of the Partnership Agreement!" Stan yelled at Jeffrey and Garth.  
__"I don't want to be with him!" Jeff yelled back and ran up to Stan and pounded his chest with his fists._

"Hey, Jeff, it's okay," Bogg said as he shook his shoulder. "Wake up."

_"I 'm not supposed to be with him!" Jeff continued as he fought the arms that were trying to hold him._

"Jeff, wake up, wake up," Bogg raised his voice this time and held Jeff tight to his chest with his left arm, so he couldn't hit him again.

Jeff suddenly stopped moving. "What?" he said in a shaky voice.

"It's okay, you just had another dream."

Jeff pushed himself away from Bogg and took a deep breath.

"Fevers can make you have strange dreams," Phineas explained.

"Oh, yeah," Jeff acknowledged, recovering. He sat still for a moment, a sentence repeating itself in his head, 'Babysitting isn't part of The Partnership Agreement'. He felt embarrassed by the nightmare and tried to make light of it. "At least I didn't see Marley's ghost, I'd hate to think I have to have a third nightmare."

"Ghost?" Bogg asked in confusion.

"You know, A Christmas Carol, by Charles Dickens?" he said. He didn't want Bogg thinking he was a lot of trouble, having two nightmares in one day.

When Bogg didn't seem to understand, Jeff continued, "you know, Bob Cratchet? Tiny Tim?"

"Something about Christmas?"

Jeff smiled and suddenly reached out and gave Bogg a hug. "Thanks," he whispered.

"For what?" Phineas just wasn't following the conversation. He was glad that Jeff was no longer hitting him, but he couldn't really follow his comments. Maybe the kid was still dreaming a bit. He rubbed the center of his chest where Jeff had punched him as he walked over to the table beside Jeff's bed. He poured another cup of soda and handed it to him, "drink," he ordered. The sooner Jeff was hydrated, the better he would feel.

"Bogg?" Jeff asked after drinking half the cup.

"Yeah?"

"What's in the Partnership Agreement?"

Phineas glanced up, realizing that Jeff had heard Stan's earlier comment.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know," he answered.

"But, we're partners, how could you not know?"

"I never meant to have a partner, so I never bothered to look at it. You know I'm not much with the books."

"But we've been back at headquarters before, you could've looked then."

Bogg shrugged. "Wouldn't've made any difference so I never bothered. We're together, no matter what that agreement says."

Jeff finished the soda and lay back down on Bogg's bed, pulling the blanket over his shoulders as he shivered. Phineas noticed the chill, and went to the closet for another blanket. He spread it over Jeff as he started to speak, "Stan said it doesn't include babysitting," he whispered.

"Stan doesn't know how to have a partner, he's never had a partner in his life."

"He was second in your class, he says he knows what's in it."

Bogg sat down beside the bed. "No matter how smart Stan is, or what that agreement says, you're my partner, and if you're sick, I'll take care of you. You'd take care of me, in fact you have, big time, remember?"

"Yeah."

"So the only people who follow agreements like that to the letter, are people who don't know how to make a partnership really work. They need to keep track of all the rules." Bogg paused, "but you and I know how to make it work, don't we?"

Jeff smiled to himself, "yeah."

"Besides, we're a family, not just partners."

"Yeah," Jeff repeated.

When Tom returned with supper for all three of them, they sat at a table in the corner and had an enjoyable meal. Afterward, Tom told Phineas to get cleaned up and get some sleep, then excused himself so they could get to bed.


	9. The Argument

**Chap 9 The Argument**

The next morning, Jeffrey jumped out of bed and woke Bogg.

"I feel fine, we can go out today, can't we?" he said excitedly.

Bogg smiled, "yeah, let's go down to the cafeteria and you can prove to me you're really okay."

So they found a breakfast buffet in the dining area and Jeffrey ate as though he was starving. As they were leaving, they met a large group of voyagers, which included Jennifer, Olivia, Stan, and Jane.

"It's nice to meet you Jeff," Jane said extending her hand. Phineas watched as they shook, trying to figure out why Jane would be so interested in Jeff.

"Don't forget me," said a friendly voice off to the side and Phineas turned and watched Tom Paine step from behind a nearby fence.

"Hey," Phineas greeted him.

"How ya doin Jeff?" Tom asked.

"Great!" Jeff answered enthusiastically.

"You taking care of him?" Tom moved his head, indicating Bogg.

"Yeah, he needs a lot of looking after," Jeff answered and they all laughed.

"Sailing competition's starting at the lake," Phineas told him.

"Ready to get beaten?"

"You wish!" Bogg joked.

"Yeah, Bogg can beat anybody in a sailing contest," Jeff added.

Phineas glanced at Tom, "see, it's as good as done."

"Yeah, right," Tom laughed as they climbed on board a bus with several others for the half-hour ride to the lake. The road was bumpy, and the conversation lively. Everyone was full of comments about the reunion activities and as they talked, Jeff and Phineas listened.

"Bogg, can I go riding with Stan?" Jeff asked excitedly after Stan mentioned the long trail ride.

Phineas paused, "I don't know," he said uncertainly. "How about after I do the sailing, we can both go."

"Aw come on Bogg," Jeff said, disappointment evident in his voice.

"We'll talk about it when we get there," Phineas answered. He wanted to talk to Jeff about this in private, and truth be told, he didn't know what his answer should be. It was only yesterday that Jeff had seemed so sick. He turned away from the kid and stared out the window, thinking.

"Yeah, come on Phineas," Stan began, "he'll be safe with me."

"He doesn't really trust anyone with Jeff, didn't you learn that yet?" Olivia added.

"Yeah Bogg," Jeff took up the argument, "you can trust Stan, he was second in your class."

Phineas looked at the kid with a flat expression, "I said we'd talk about it when we get there."

"Well, we're here," Stan announced, "come on, what're you so worried about?"

They climbed out of the bus and Phineas motioned Jeff off to the side so they could talk alone.

"Please Bogg, it'll be fine."

"You were pretty sick yesterday," Phineas told him.

"Look at me now," Jeff raised his voice, "do I look sick to you?"

Phineas sighed. "Why can't you go with me after the sailing competition."

Jeff's face fell, "you heard him, the long ride starts in less than an hour."

"It would be smarter to go for a short ride the day after you were so sick."

"I've been stuck inside practically since we got here, missing all the fun!" He paused and then said under his breath, "what do you know about being smart anyway."

"I'm plenty smart and don't you forget it," Phineas said, his anger flaring. There was a pause and Jeff looked away, embarrassed. "Fine!" Phineas finally said, "do whatever you want. Why did you even bother to ask me?"

Jeff hesitated, feeling guilty about what he'd said. Bogg had taken care of him since they arrived, it didn't seem right to be mad at him. "Look, I'm fine, really," he said in a much friendlier tone.

Phineas' temper ceased immediately too, but his resolve didn't. He continued in a quiet voice, "I don't want you going on that ride. Six hours is too long the day after you were sick." He crossed his arms over his chest and stood his ground.

"Ordering your partner around isn't in the agreement," Stan said as he approached. He was more than a little curious to see how Bogg handled this.

"Shut up Stan, this doesn't concern you."

"Yeah, it does, we need to head to the stables now, so Jeff, are you going or not?"

Jeff hesitated again, "yeah," he finally said.

"Jeff..."

"Look, I'm almost 13, I can go for a ride Bogg. If you were really my friend, you'd understand!" Jeff said angrily.

Phineas stared at him, feeling hurt. "Is that what you want? Me to be your friend?" His voice was angry again.

"I thought you already were."

Phineas set his jaw and turned and walked away angrily, his heart pounding.

"Okay, come on, I don't wanna be late," Stan said and he and Jeff started for the stables.

ooOoo

Phineas marched toward the lake angrily. "That kid's asking for it," he mumbled.

"Hey, wait up," Olivia's voice interrupted his thoughts. "You okay?"

Bogg glanced sideways as they walked together. "I guess everyone heard that," he said.

"Couldn't really help it after Stan joined in." She paused, "he wants to prove you're wrong you know."

"Who?"

"Stan, he wants to prove you're wrong."

"Wrong about what?" Phineas asked as they reached the lake and he checked in for the competition.

"That you're wrong about Jeff. He doesn't believe all the things you say he's done."

"Is Jeff safe with him?" Bogg asked immediately.

"Definitely. I'd be with them if I had any doubts. Stan's a great guy, he's just trying to prove you're wrong to voyage with a kid."

"Why does he care about what I do?"

She paused, as if weighing whether or not to speak. Finally, she began. "Stan accidentally picked up a kid who was meant to be a Voyager too."

"You're kidding, what happened?"

"He brought him to headquarters and refused to travel with him. The Tribunal wasn't too happy with him."

"So where's the kid?"

"Returned to an orphanage until he's old enough to start at the Academy."

"So he's trying to prove that I made a mistake by keeping Jeff with me? So he won't feel bad about deserting that kid?"

"Or so he won't be in so much trouble, one of the two," Olivia finished.

"Great, just what I need," Bogg said sarcastically. He took the number a judge was holding out to him and joined Tom and Jennifer at the lakeside where there were several small sailboats pulled up on shore.

"Come on, this'll keep your mind off of Jeff for awhile," Tom said and stepped into his boat as he pushed off from shore.

"After I beat you, I'll let you buy me lunch," Jennifer added playfully.

Phineas laughed and pulled an identical boat into the water. Jennifer would definitely keep his mind off of Jeffrey, for awhile anyway.

Tom was an excellent sailor, the best Phineas had ever met, and as they sailed, he realized Jennifer seemed just as good. He had sailed against Tom many times while at the Academy and had been looking forward to the competition. Now, with Jennifer keeping up with them too, he realized the day would be even more enjoyable.

The wind was stiff and excellent for sailing. The course was challenging and Phineas, Tom and Jennifer shouted both encouragement and good-natured barbs at each other as they sailed. Finally, they landed again on the beach, all three smiling. "You're still as good as ever," Bogg told Tom.

"You too. You were the only one who could ever give me a run for my money, until now that is." He acknowledged Jennifer with his hand. "Where in the world did you learn to sail like that?"

Jennifer laughed, "I grew up in Hawaii, this is nothing, you should see me on a surfboard!" she said confidently.

Phineas immediately pictured her in a bathing suit and coughed. "You could teach me any time," he said.

As they headed up the trail toward the stables, Jennifer spoke, "so how about that lunch?"

"Sure," Phineas said immediately and Tom chuckled to himself as he followed along. "It's too early for Jeff to be back anyway."

"There's a pub next to the stables," she answered, and the three of them walked together in that direction.


	10. Limits

**Chap 10 Limits**

Jeffrey followed Stan in silence, his stomach in a knot. He felt angry with Bogg for telling him not to go on the ride, but his conscience bothered him a bit too.

"So you must like horses," Stan said as they walked.

"Yeah, I do."

"I don't get to ride enough," Stan said. "I'd hate to have someone tell me I couldn't ride, especially here at headquarters. I mean, it's not like you've got to worry about fixing history. It's only a ride."

"Yeah," Jeff answered half-heartedly.

"If you wanted to get back at Phineas, we can play a joke on him."

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"I can fix the scores, imagine the look on his face when he finds out he was dead last?"

"That's cheating," Jeff said in an accusatory tone.

"It's just a joke, it's not like this is qualifying us for anything."

"I'd never do that to Bogg!" he said, annoyed. "It doesn't even make sense, I mean, he'd know if he was last... he was in the race."

"It would just be a joke," Stan repeated and glanced at Jeff, the kid's expression was still angry.

They mounted their horses and started up the trail in silence, and gradually Jeff's anger dissipated. They urged the horses to a trot and then a canter and Jeff forgot everything except how great it felt to be riding again. His horse was an appaloosa with a choppy trot, but a very smooth canter. He wished Bogg was with him to share in the fun.

They slowed to a walk as the trail led them up a hill, and Jeff decided to see what he could find out about Stan. After all, he'd been second in his class, he would've been first if Drake hadn't cheated. He would probably be an interesting person to talk to.

"So what's your favorite book?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Jeff paused, he wasn't used to having his questions challenged. "Just wondering, I was thinking I'd like to read something, that's all."

"I like lots of books."

"Me too, but what's your favorite?"

"What's yours?"

Jeff paused in frustration, why wouldn't he just say? "I like Mark Twain, you know Huckleberry..."

"Finn, yeah, I've read it. Didn't care too much for it."

"I like Charles Dickens too," Jeff continued.

"I don't really care for Dickens, too wordy."

"How about A Christmas Carol? That's famous, lots of people like it."

Stan shrugged as they reached the top of the hill, "just because it's famous doesn't mean it's good."

"So what do you like?" Jeff asked in frustration.

"I tend to like biographies, factual stories about real people," he replied.

"Oh," Jeff paused, trying to think of something else to say. He liked knowing facts too, but he also wanted to read something that he could get really involved in. The kind of book you just couldn't put down. Finally he decided to keep trying to engage Stan in conversation. "So what are your favorite biographies?"

It didn't take Jeff long to realize that he had finally hit on the right question. Stan immediately started talking about his favorite historical figures and he had a lot of interesting things to say. He knew the stories of many famous people that Jeff hadn't even heard of and an hour passed in pleasant conversation. He even explained how different historians presented sometimes conflicting views of the same stories and events.

As the time went by however, Jeff started to realize that he didn't quite feel 100%. He kept riding, trying to cope as best he could, but finally he had to speak up. "Hold up a minute," he called to Stan, who was riding ahead of him on the trail.

"What?" Stan asked, turning in the saddle to face him.

"I think I need to rest a minute," Jeff said and dismounted before he heard a reply. The truth was, he had suddenly felt weak and was afraid he might fall off his mount.

Stan eyed him for a moment, then dismounted too. "We're only halfway through the ride."

Jeff sat down on the grass beside the trail, "I just need to rest for a little while."

Stan stood uncertainly, "I knew Phineas was wrong," he said with a smug smile.

"Wrong about what?"

"He says you're a real voyager, but you don't know what your limits are at all."

"Limits?" Jeff asked in a tired voice.

"Yeah, limits. Didn't Phineas tell you what the competitions are about?"

"What do the competitions have to do with limits?" Jeff asked.

Stan paused in disbelief, "So Phineas never even told you?" He chuckled and shook his head in disbelief, "some voyager."

"Look, we've been busy, just stop talking in riddles and spit it out," Jeff yelled, his temper flaring.

"The competitions aren't against other voyagers," Stan said in a matter of fact tone.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked, confused.

"We're competing against ourselves." When Jeff's confused expression didn't change, Stan continued, "Phineas isn't competing against Tom, or anyone else in the sailing competition, he's competing against his own estimate of how fast he can sail the course. Voyagers have to know their limits and you should know that by now, what the heck is Phineas teaching you!"

Jeff's brows furrowed in concentration, "oh."

After a few seconds, Stan asked, "so when do you think we can get going again?"

"I don't know."

Stan sighed loudly and rolled his eyes as he looked away. He walked to a large rock and sat down.

Jeff scowled at him. "Then how do you know who wins?" he asked after another few minutes.

"Whoever sails the course closest to their estimate without going over is the winner. It's that way for every individual competition."

"But that means the winner could be the person who finishes the course last," Jeff said in disbelief.

"It's the only logical way to do it. All types of people are voyagers, and they all have to know their own limits to be successful in the field."

Jeff sat thinking. "Is there a shorter way back to the stables?" he finally asked.

"If we backtrack a bit, there's a fork in the trail, we can be back in an hour, instead of three."

"I need to do that."

"That's not fair to me, I've been looking forward to this ride since we got here," Stan said harshly.

"Yeah, well, I know my limits and I can't finish this ride without making myself really sick," Jeff shot back, just as harshly. "I'll go back alone, you can finish the long ride by yourself."

Stan stared at him, and nodded. He was impressed. It was true that the kid had bitten off a little more than he could chew at first, but he was making up for it now. He was also a very quick learner, and Stan knew he was only 12. "I don't mind going back," he said in a friendly voice, "tell me when you feel well enough to ride."

Jeff's jaw dropped open at this change in Stan's demeanor. He sat in silence and gradually felt better. After another fifteen minutes he spoke, "I can ride now, but I meant it before, you don't have to come with me."

"Yeah, I do, you're a voyager and I can't just leave you up here because you aren't as experienced as I am at estimating your limits. Besides, Phineas would kill me if anything happened to you on the way back."

"So what does it say in this Partnership Agreement you keep talking about?" Jeffrey asked, wanting to give himself a little more time to rest.

"You're kidding, right?"

Now it was Jeff's turn to roll his eyes, "you're the one that keeps talking about it, just tell me, okay?"

Stan stared at him, "the Agreement is very short. It just says that either party can end the partnership at any time, as long as history has been set right. That if either party becomes ill or injured, the only responsibility of the other is to get them to any safe place. There is no obligation to stay with the other person."

"Doesn't sound very friendly."

"Partnerships aren't about being friends," Stan answered, "nobody would expect to sideline another voyager if they get hurt or sick."

"So when things are going along fine, you stay partners, and then when the going gets tough ... so long?"

"That's the way it is kid."

"Partnerships don't last very long then, do they?" Jeff asked quietly.

"Well, most voyagers work alone, and only partner up on a tough assignment."

Jeff stared at the ground, he felt very tired. He was annoyed with himself too. He'd been totally wrong about how much energy he had for this ride. Then Stan had been acting both nasty and nice to him and he wasn't sure why. He didn't want this episode to become one of the stories Stan told to entertain his friends. And now that he knew what was in the Partnership Agreement he felt even worse about how he'd treated Bogg. Apparently a partnership was a lot more involved according to Bogg's definition, than it was at headquarters. The partnership of voyagers didn't seem to be anything special at all to anyone else.

Jeff stood up, "you can go, really. I'm fine, and I'll just tell Bogg I turned back when you weren't looking, he'll believe me," he said as he mounted his horse.

Stan smiled and mounted his horse also. "No way kid, come on," and together they started back. As they rode back, Stan spoke again, "I've got a book about famous Arab Scholars that you can borrow if you want."

"I don't think I know any Arab scholars," Jeff answered, and they had an interesting conversation the first half of the ride back, until Jeffrey started feeling very tired again and leaned forward over the saddle horn, just hoping the ride would end soon.

When they finally reached the stable, Jeff slid off the horse and walked over to the steps of a nearby pub to sit down while Stan took care of the horses. He leaned his head against the wooden uprights under the railing, glad to be able to rest.


	11. Not A Clue

**Chap 11 Not a Clue**

As Phineas, Tom and Jennifer walked up the trail from the lake, he moved his right arm around carefully. Though the pain had never disappeared, his shoulder had been hurting him less over the past few days. Unfortunately, now it was aching quite a bit. He knew he shouldn't have gone sailing, but he had missed out on so much, and when would he get to sail again, just for fun? He could understand Jeffrey's frustration about missing out on things when he was sick. He sighed and decided he would just have to keep resting his shoulder until it had completely healed.

They rounded a bend in the path and saw the stable and the pub. Jeffrey was sitting on the steps of the pub, leaning against the wooden uprights of the railing. Stan was reclining in a chair on the large wrap-around porch, along with several of the female voyagers. Jennifer and Tom stopped walking as Phineas approached Jeff. "What happened?" he asked as Jeff looked up. The kid looked terrible, and it was all Phineas could do to keep from putting his arms around him. He held back because he knew Jeff wouldn't like him to do that in front of all these people. As he got closer to 13, he had become more self-conscious about public displays like that.

"I got tired so we came back early. I'm taking the next shuttle back to our room."

Phineas nodded, "okay," then he walked over to Jennifer and took her hand, "guess I'm gonna have to take a rain check on lunch."

"You ARE kidding, right?" she asked in disbelief.

Phineas shook his head, "I'm really sorry Jennif..."

"No Phineas! He's the only one who should be saying he's sorry." Her voice got louder as she continued, "he made a fool of you, you know that don't you?"

"Aw Jennifer, we were getting along so well..."

"Don't 'Aw Jennifer' me Phineas. He totally ignored you and this is what happened, so send him back to the lodge and I'll help you keep your mind off of him." As she said the last part, her voice got softer and she took off the overshirt she'd worn near the lake, revealing her bare shoulders.

Phineas sighed longingly.

"I can go back alone Bogg, I'm just a little tired," Jeff said, and as the shuttle pulled into the driveway he stood up and started walking towards the drop off point.

Phineas put out his hand and touched Jeff's shoulder, blocking his retreat, "don't move," he ordered, then turned back to Jennifer and stared at her.

"Make a choice Phineas, him or me," she said quietly.

"Don't do this Jennifer," Bogg said.

"Him or me," she repeated quietly.

Jeff hung his head, Bogg would be a fool to choose him over this gorgeous woman after the way he'd treated him, especially since he wasn't even sick any more, just tired. "Really, I'm fine," he repeated.

"I choose him," Bogg said.

Jeff looked up in surprise and suddenly realized there was a small crowd around them. He saw Tom's reaction to Bogg's comment. He looked confused, his expression was hard to read, and Jeff felt embarrassed that everyone had to hear this argument.

"I don't believe this!" Jennifer shrieked.

"Jennifer, I thought you understood about Jeff and me," Phineas answered in an even voice.

"Understood what?" she asked angrily.

"We're a package deal, and there's no way I'm gonna let anyone tell me what to do with Jeff." He paused, "I have no choice."

"You have a choice, just like he did. He chose to do and say everything he did."

"So what?" Phineas said angrily and they glared at each other until Jennifer turned and walked toward the pub entrance.

The sounds of the crowd died down as Bogg turned his attention back to Jeff. "Come on," he said and together they started toward the bus as the assembled group of voyagers began to disperse. They had attracted quite a crowd.

"I'm sorry for everything I said," Jeff said as they walked. He felt terrible for ruining Bogg's lunch with Jennifer.

"We'll talk when I figure out how I feel about all this," Phineas said as they climbed aboard the bus. After they took their seats, a dozen passengers seemed to invade the interior of the vehicle. Olivia was the last one to climb on and then the bus started the half-hour trip back to the lodge.

Olivia took a seat on the other side of the bus, facing them. She had watched the confrontation between Phineas and Jennifer with interest. She wasn't surprised by Bogg's reaction; she had first hand experience with Phineas and Jeffrey and knew how devoted he was to the kid. She smiled as she looked around. Phineas Bogg had no concept of the effect he was having on every female voyager at the reunion. She shook her head, amazed that every man at the reunion could be so clueless about something that was so obvious to every woman. She was certain that Bogg even thought having Jeffrey with him made him less attractive to women. But the truth was that regardless of age, the women here were very attracted to him because of the care and consideration he showed to Jeff. Add to that his good looks, and Olivia was sure that he could have any woman he wanted, he just didn't know it. In a strange kind of way, that made him even more appealing.

They sat side by side and Jeff's head rested against Phineas' upper arm as they bounced along the road. When the bus rocked sideways as it traversed a deep rut, Phineas reached his other arm around to protect Jeff from being pitched forward. Olivia scanned the crowd and was surprised to find Tom staring at them, taking it all in. She wondered what was going through his mind and decided he was probably trying to think of a way to kid Bogg about it later. Undoubtedly Phineas would take some good-natured ribbing about the missed lunch with Jennifer, too.

Finally the bus ground to a halt and they got out. It didn't take them long to get back to their room and Jeff immediately lay down on the bed.

"Did you eat on the trail?"

"No," Jeff answered, and Phineas glanced at the clock. It was 2 pm, no wonder he was starving.

"I'm gonna go have lunch, I'll bring you back something," he said and left the room.


	12. What Am I?

**Chapter 12 What Am I?**

An hour later, Phineas returned with a sandwich and some juice. Jeff immediately got up and ate and drank everything. "You look better," Bogg observed.

Jeff nodded, "yeah, I feel better," he paused, "look, Bogg, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. And I guess I never even thanked you for taking care of me when I was sick."

There was a long silence and Phineas sat down and faced Jeffrey.

"Okay, I did some thinking and I think I can explain how I feel, so just let me talk, okay?"

Jeff nodded looking at him curiously.

"I feel like I'm nothing to you." Bogg paused as Jeff sat upright suddenly. This couldn't possibly be true, he thought, but Bogg continued, "I mean, what am I, really?" He paused again, "when you want a friend, you expect me to act like a friend. When you need a parent, or guardian, you expect me to act like that. But what happens if **I** think you need a parent, and **you** think you need a friend?" There was a long silence, "what am I supposed to do then? Then you think I'm a rotten friend." Bogg paused, "that's what happened today. I wanted you to stay with me, but you listened to Stan and did what he wanted you to do." He paused, "so you won't listen to me like a guardian, and you don't think I'm your friend, so I'm nothing."

There was a long silence and Jeff shifted position uncomfortably. He felt terrible about what Bogg was saying.

Bogg's shoulders sagged and he stared at the floor. "It's hard for me, because I have two roles to play. As a guardian, I want to take care of you. As a friend, well," here he paused, "I don't want a friend who treats me like crap, it hurts too much."

Jeff stared at Bogg. For once in his life he was speechless. He'd had no idea how hard this had been for Bogg. "This is all my fault," he finally whispered.

"You're young. It's not your fault. I shouldn't even have a friend so young. Look at the difference in our ages, it wouldn't happen normally. I'm expecting too much from you, being a friend isn't a fair expectation."

"Of course it is" Jeff began, but Bogg continued without stopping.

"But it just sort of happened."

They sat in silence.

"I'm sorry," Jeff whispered. "You're not nothing, you're very important. I guess I just never thought about anything from your point of view."

"You lost your parents, you did the best you could," Bogg whispered.

"Maybe so, but you're the one that's always there..." Jeff's voice broke. It was a moment before he could speak again. "If you think I need a parent, I promise to listen to you like you're my Dad from now on. And if you need a friend, I'll be the best friend I can. But there's one thing you need to know."

"What's that?" Phineas asked.

"I didn't always obey my father either," Jeff said quietly.

"You didn't?"

Jeff shook his head, "you once told me I was as stubborn as a mule, remember that?"

Bogg smiled, "I was right, too."

"Do you think that's the first time I ever heard that?"

"I don't know."

"Well, it wasn't. I've been trying to do things my own way since I was a little kid. I butted heads more than once with my dad," he finished the sentence with a sad smile.

Phineas leaned back in his chair, thinking about this new information as Jeff wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.


	13. The Message

**Chapter 13 The Message**

That evening they went to the bonfire and enjoyed socializing with everyone. As the fire started to burn down, Stan moved over beside Jeffrey and handed him a book.

"What's that?" Phineas asked.

"Famous Arab Scholars of the Middle Ages," Jeff read him the title then turned to Stan, "I didn't think there were many scholars at all in the Middle Ages," he said.

Stan raised his eyebrows, "well, then you might find this book interesting." A moment later, Olivia approached and Stan got up immediately, "time to go," and they walked off together.

Jeffrey fingered the book. It wasn't as good as an adventure story he could get lost in, but Stan was a voyager, and a very smart one at that. Jeff was sure he'd enjoy looking through the book, even if he didn't want to read every word. He wished he could read it now, but it was too dark, so he sighed and stared into the fire. He was glad that he was back on good terms with Bogg. He had really seemed to feel better after Jeff told him about all the times that he'd disobeyed his father. Once Jeff had started to talk about it, he had come up with a lot of examples.

"Phineas Bogg?" the unfamiliar voice made them both look up.

"Yes?" Bogg said.

"This just came for you," said the stranger as he held out a slip of paper.

Phineas took it, "okay, thanks."

Jeff looked on in confusion. "What does it say?"

Phineas held it up to read so the dying firelight shined on it. "Nothing important, come on," he said rising. "I need to get some sleep, it's been a long day."

"But what did it say?"

"I just told you it's not important."

"It's important enough to send you a message at 11 o'clock at night," Jeff persisted.

Bogg glanced sideways at Jeff as they walked. He could tell that the kid wasn't going to let this go. He sure was stubborn as a mule. "I have to go back to the Medical Center tomorrow."

"Why? I thought we were done."

"Dr. Bradshaw just wants to talk to me again," Phineas finished as they got to the room.

"About what?"

"I guess I'll find out when I get there," he answered. As he got ready for bed, he thought worriedly about what the test results might show. He didn't want surgery, especially with Jeffrey in tow. What would happen to Jeff if anything happened to him? He shook his head, he was getting ahead of himself and had better calm down or Jeff would catch on and not be able to sleep.

Jeffrey watched his guardian from across the room. He could tell he was distracted, and that meant that something was wrong. No one else had talked about being called back to the Medical Center. Something serious was wrong and Jeff had a bad feeling in his stomach. He idly flipped through the pages of the book Stan had loaned him, trying to think of a way to ease the tension, without asking about whatever was wrong. As he glanced at the book, his eye caught a few words and he began to read.

"Hey Bogg?'

"Yeah"

"I bet you don't know any famous Arabs in history."

Bogg looked up and smiled when he saw that Jeff had the book open. "Try looking up Al-Idrisi," he said.

Jeff located the section and looked up at him in disbelief, "okay, so what did he do?" he challenged.

"He was an expert in geography and mapmaking. He made a world globe out of pure silver and engraved it with the seven continents, trade routes, mountains, lakes, rivers.. a lot of stuff. His maps were used in Europe for hundreds of years. Christopher Columbus used his maps too. He lived in Sicily around eleven hundred."

Jeffrey stared at him in shock.

"Don't look so surprised kid, I may not know exactly what you know, but that doesn't mean I don't know anything."

"Did you ever meet him?" Jeff asked interestedly.

Phineas nodded, "it was amazing to see."

"See what?"

"That silver globe he made. But his other passion was interesting too."

"What was that?"

"He knew a lot about medicinal herbs. He was probably the most knowledgeable person in his time about them." Phineas had laid down as he spoke, "good night Jeff."

"G'night, see ya tomorrow," Jeff answered and settled down to think. He always enjoyed it when Bogg surprised him with his knowledge. It turned out that Bogg was a lot smarter than Jeffrey first thought. He tried to put whatever might be wrong out of his mind. There was no sense in worrying before there was anything to worry about, after all. He'd heard his father say that more than once. He hadn't really understood what it meant until now. As he drifted off to sleep he wondered what his parents might have had to worry about. What could have prompted his father to say that?

They were up early and arrived at the Medical Center before 9 o'clock. Phineas had Jeffrey sit in the waiting room while he went in to talk to the doctor.

"So what did the test show?" Bogg asked immediately.

Sid Bradshaw, MD, took off his glasses and looked him square in the eye. "We need to operate on that shoulder, it's not going to get better by itself. Dr. Gillespie is a specialist, I'd like you to meet him today and have some pre-surgery testing done. That way he can take you whenever the operating room is free."

"Isn't that kind of fast?"

"The sooner the better."

Bogg sat in shock before he answered. "Does this really need to be done in an operating room? It's only my shoulder."

"Dr. Gillespie won't know until he takes a look inside your shoulder what really needs to be done. He has to be able to fix anything he finds. Chances are it will be a fairly simple procedure, but it's still surgery. Today you'll need to see him, have an EKG to check your heart and get some blood drawn."

Bogg sat still, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had convinced himself that his shoulder would get better by itself. "I can get by fine just the way I am, do I really have to go through all this?"

"If you want to be cleared for voyaging, then yes. If you want to work a desk job here, assuming they have one for you, you can do that."

Phineas sighed, there was no way around it, "will I have to stay overnight?"

"Just one night. Then you'll need someone to stay with you, you'll need help for a few days. Is that going to be a problem? I can arrange for you to stay here a few extra days if it is."

"No," Bogg said quickly, "I've got someone." The last thing he wanted was to stay in the hospital an extra few days.


	14. It's Complicated

**Ch 14 It's Complicated**

Bogg walked out with a list of instructions in his hand and Jeff jumped up from the bench, "so what was it?"

"I gotta get this shoulder taken care of," he began and they walked out together as he explained what was going to happen. Jeff slowed down and finally stopped, then turned to face his partner. Bogg saw the expression on his face, "don't look so worried, it'll be over before you know it," he said, though he didn't feel that way at all. "You said yourself that thousands of people have operations every day."

Jeff just stood there looking at him, his expresion didn't change, "I guess I didn't realize how different it would be."

"What do you mean?"

"Because it's you."

Phineas put his hand on Jeff's shoulder, "it's gonna be okay."

Jeff stared up at him and tried to smile, "okay," he whispered. He could tell that Bogg didn't want him to be afraid, so he vowed to try not to look that way, no matter how he felt.

They stood in silence for awhile, until finally Phineas spoke. "You know, this doesn't have to change anything," he began.

"What do you mean?"

"You could still do the Wilderness Training."

"Without you?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

"Sure, Olivia's doing it too, and I'm sure ..."

"You can't be serious!" Jeff raised his voice, "with you like this? It starts tomorrow and I'd be gone 2 days."

"Look, it'll be a good experience and you like Olivia..."

"Just stop it!"

"There'll be nothing for you to do here except be worried and bored," Phineas told him. "When you get back, I'll be ready to leave the hospital, and that's when I'll need you."

Jeff scowled and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"It's not fair to you, that's all I meant," Phineas continued.

"I'm not going!" Jeff said in irritation.

"Look, I don't want to fight," Phineas said tiredly, "all I want you to do is spend some time outdoors having fun, is that too much to ask?"

"You're my friend and I'm not going to go have fun while you go through this," Jeff said loudly.

"Can't you just put this out of your mind, it's my problem."

"You act like I have a choice! Like I can decide to forget about it!" Jeff shouted. "Like I don't care about you for two whole days and then pick up right where we left off?"

The aching in Bogg's shoulder suddenly seemed worse and when he next spoke, his tone wasn't friendly. "Look, it's not normal for a twelve year old to have an adult for a friend." He paused, "I don't need you here, okay?"

Jeff stood still listening to Phineas and seething inside. He couldn't ever remember feeling so angry with him. Bogg had never talked to him like this before. Suddenly he spoke, "fine," he said angrily as he turned and stormed down the path.

Jeff followed the path as it split off the main trail and walked to a clearing where he could be alone. He didn't want anyone to see him. He kicked at a large rock beside a bench, and immediately felt pain in his big toe. How could Bogg have talked to him that way? Bogg didn't want him around at all. It was just like the partnership agreement said, when things get hard you just split up. What if everything that had happened over the past two years meant nothing to Bogg? What would he do? He wiped his eyes and sat staring at the ground.

ooOoo

Phineas watched Jeff leave angrily. "That kid needs to start listening to me," he whispered aloud. He sat down and rested his arm on his lap and immediately the pain eased up. As he thought back over their argument, he suddenly realized how Jeffrey must have felt and he knew he'd been wrong to suggest that he leave. He'd never seen Jeff so angry.

Now, with the pain dulled, he realized how obvious it was that Jeff wouldn't want to leave him. He hadn't left him in 1929, in fact he'd done everything he could for him. It had been very bloody, and very scary, but Jeff had stuck with him, helping him get his strength back and solving the red light.

He started walking down the path to look for him. He knew it split off into 3 directions a bit further on and wondered where Jeff would go. He didn't want to have any of the tests until he'd straightened things out between them.

ooOoo

Jeff was glad he had decided to sit down on the bench, alone. The silence was just what he needed to think things through. In the few minutes that he had been here, he had realized that Bogg had never treated him like this before. He knew that Bogg's shoulder was hurting him and he had just found out he would need surgery. That would have to make a person feel pretty horrible.

He refused to believe that almost two years of friendship could be wiped away in a few minutes. And even if it could be wiped away for Bogg, it couldn't for him. Jeff's resolve solidified as he realized once again that he was "as stubborn as a mule". He also remembered Bogg saying that that would make him a good Voyager. As he sat there, his thoughts drifted over some of the things they had been through. Even though he hadn't thought about it in a long time, he could clearly remember what had happened on the beach at Kitty Hawk. Bogg had hugged him tightly, and said that things would be okay. He could have left Jeff then, he barely knew him, but he didn't. As Jeff sat on the bench off to the side of the trail, he could imagine what might have been going through Bogg's mind back on that beach. In spite of how badly he felt at the moment, he smiled.

He took a deep breath and sighed. He was almost certain that Bogg would regret talking to him like that, once he felt more like himself anyway. He stood up and headed back to where he'd left Bogg. Bogg might not want him very close, but that didn't matter, Jeff had decided he wouldn't be far away. He'd also realized that Bogg couldn't force him to do the wilderness training. Jeff smiled determinedly as he walked. No one was going to keep him away from Bogg during this. And it didn't really matter whether or not Bogg wanted to see him. He would be there, regardless, as close as he could get, because he had to be.

ooOoo

When Phineas saw him on the path, he smiled in relief. He started to apologize, but Jeffrey interrupted him before he finished the first word.

"Look, you're screwed up right now so I'll make this simple. You can't make me leave, if you don't want to see me, fine, I'll just have to stay as close as I can get!" The words poured out, fast and angry.

"I'm sorry, I never should've said that," Phineas replied just as quickly, then paused and Jeff stared at him in disbelief. He'd been expecting an argument, not an apology. "I do need you, it's just that I don't want you to be any more scared than you have to be."

Jeff felt tears spring to his eyes, but he fought them back. He was almost 13, and couldn't be crying over every little thing any more. "I'd rather be scared and close, than scared and far away."

Bogg nodded, "well said."

Jeffrey took a step forward and gave Bogg a hug. "I thought you knew you were stuck with me," he whispered.

"Well, like you said, I guess I was a little screwed up," Bogg answered as he returned the hug.

They walked together, back to the hospital and Jeff waited patiently outside each of the testing rooms, then they went to Dr. Gillespie's office and he examined Phineas and looked at the test results. At the end of the visit, Phineas called Jeffrey in to meet the doctor.

"Jeff's my family," Phineas explained, "you can tell him how the operation went," he said in front of both of them.

Dr. Gillespie was tall and thin and had a friendly face. "I'll come to the waiting room as soon as I'm done," he told Jeff as he shook his hand.

Jeff nodded, "how long will it take?"

"It depends on what I find, figure on 2 hours," he answered.

"When will you do it?"

"Tomorrow, I'll operate in the morning and keep him overnight. You can take him home the next day."

Jeff nodded soberly, "thanks."


	15. Diversion

**Ch 15 Diversion**

After they left, Phineas led the way out a side door.

"Where are we going?"

"I've been meaning to show you something," Phineas said and pointed to a shuttle stop. "This one goes around the east-side of the compound," he said as they climbed in.

They rode to the edge of the grounds and Jeff followed Bogg as he stepped off onto a dirt road. They walked together toward a barn that stood in the middle of a large open area. There were pastures with white fences on both sides of the road. Jeff could see some cows in one of the fields. Phineas walked into the barn, and as Jeff followed, he realized that though it looked a bit run down from the outside, it was very modern on the inside.

"Pete?" Phineas called, and there was a friendly answer.

"Hey, you finally made it," Pete said as he appeared from a stall on the left. He was gray haired and rugged looking, thin and wiry.

"This is Jeffrey," Phineas introduced them and Jeff reached out to shake hands.

"I've waited a long time to meet you, son," Pete said.

"You have?"

"Ever since I heard that Phineas was voyaging with you. So, I think I've got just what you want," he said to Bogg. He motioned them to follow him and grabbed a bucket, which he handed to Jeff, then hinged up a sheet of wood to reveal a storage bin with some grain in it. He scooped some up and dumped it into the bucket, then handed the scoop to Jeff.

"What're these for?" Jeff asked as Pete motioned for them to follow him outside.

"Make some noise," Pete told him, "go ahead, bang them together."

Jeff looked at Bogg in confusion and when he nodded, he hit the metal bucket with the scoop. Almost immediately he heard a whinny from somewhere out in the back pasture. He hit the bucket again, and as he watched, a horse appeared on the crest of a small hill in the middle of the field. As a foal appeared beside her, she began walking toward the barn.

Jeff watched the mare and foal approach in awe. They were actually walking right to him.

"Put the bucket down and step a bit away now," Pete instructed and as Jeff backed up, unable to take his eyes off the horses, he realized Bogg was already leaning against the fence, out of the way.

They watched the mare and foal approach and the mare put her nose into the grain bucket to eat.

"This is what I need some help with," Pete said, but Jeff was so taken with the horses that he didn't even hear.

Bogg put his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Pretty nice, huh?"

"Yeah."

"She needs some training, so I thought you might want to do it while we're here," Bogg explained.

Jeff looked up at Bogg quickly, "me? Really?" he asked smiling. Then, "but I don't know how to train a horse."

"Pete can tell us what he needs done, and then I can show you how."

"This is great!" Jeff said enthusiastically.

Phineas smiled, "consider it a birthday present."

"When's my birthday?"

"The day I come home from the hospital, but we won't really be able to celebrate then, so I thought you could start this project and it'll give you something to do for a few weeks while I recover."

Jeff's mouth dropped open, there was so much to take in. After a few seconds he closed it and turned to Pete, "so what needs to be done to him?"

Pete smiled, "well, first it's a filly, and what she needs is to start getting used to people and things touching her. I've got some things for you to use over here. Phineas can show you what to do."

Jeff listened as Bogg took down several straps of leather and a small blanket. He explained that the filly wasn't used to anything being against her skin, but she would eventually need to wear a halter and saddle. Someone needed to get her used to having these items touching her. Jeff's job would be to put his hands on her nose and face, and gradually introduce pieces of leather and rope until she wasn't nervous about any of these items touching her. Then Pete would put her first halter on her.

"So do it a little at a time. Touch her nose for a few seconds at first, then run your hand over her back and down each leg. Show her the blanket first, so she can smell it, then touch her side with it. Eventually you want her to be comfortable with it on her back."

"Why do I have to touch her legs?"

"She'll need shoes when she's older. She'll need to let the farrier lift her leg to put shoes on. That's the big goal with her feet, get her to pick up her foot when you touch the back of her leg and stand on 3 legs to be shod. That'll take awhile, just getting her used to someone touching her legs will be an excellent first step. And never put yourself behind her, work from the side, horses can kick out when they get nervous."

"How do you know all this?"

Bogg smiled, "I love horses, you know that."

"I thought you meant you liked to ride."

"I do, but I just like being around them too. I used to spend a lot of my spare time here."

"So, I can really do this training?"

"Why don't you get started. See if she'll let you touch her nose?"

Phineas stepped back and leaned against the fence and watched Jeff step cautiously toward the filly. He was glad he could give Jeff this experience. He'd felt bad since he'd realized that Jeff's birthday would happen during the Reunion. He had vowed that he would let him choose a different time and place to spend each birthday, after their trip to Cape Kennedy had been so successful. So, between the reunion and his surgery, he felt that Jeff was being cheated out of a really great birthday present.

Jeff reached out toward the filly and touched her nose for a second before she shook her head and stepped away toward her mother. He stood enthralled as she began to nurse.

"Stay close to her and talk softly, she'll realize you aren't going to hurt her. Just take it slow," Phineas' voice was soft, Jeff was sure it was for the filly's benefit and he mimicked the tone.

"Easy girl, you're okay," he told her.

Pete walked around the side of the barn and paused, "I can show you around the rest of the barn now," he said.

"Can we?" Jeff asked Bogg.

"Yeah, actually I've got an errand to run with Tom and I was hoping you might like to spend part of the afternoon here til I get back."

"Definitely!" was Jeff's enthusiastic answer, so as Pete started showing him around, Phineas walked out to the front of the barn and met up with Tom.

"I really appreciate you doing this," Phineas said as Tom touched his arm and they disappeared.


	16. The Estate Sale

**Ch 16 The Estate Sale**

They landed softly on a side street. "I've gotta get one of those updates for my omni," Bogg said, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"You will, I didn't even have to ask, they're giving them to everybody." As Tom finished, he stared at Phineas, who was now walking across the narrow street, as if in a trance. Tom followed, and realized what his friend was watching so intently. In the back yard of the house, a young boy with curly black hair sat on the wooden board of a swing that hung from the limb of a large maple tree. Tom couldn't see his face, but his body language could easily be read. He looked downtrodden and without hope, as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders. As he watched, the child twisted the swing and then let it twist back as he dragged his toe in the dirt. He reached up and brushed something out of his eyes. At the same time, Phineas moved forward.

"No Phin," Tom said and moved to block Bogg's view of the boy. "It's not time, you should not be seeing him this young at all... ever." He stared him down, until Phineas reluctantly turned and they walked down the block and around to the front door of Jeff's old home.

The sign on the lawn read "Estate Sale" and the house was crowded with people. Bogg walked in, anxious to see Jeff's father's study. It was just inside the door, off the central hallway and the two friends entered it together.

Bogg found the desk quickly and scanned the bookshelf. Suddenly he smiled and reached out for a book. He shook his head, "this is perfect," he whispered.

"What?"

Bogg held up a book, "remember I told you about the book? How to kill birds?" Tom nodded and Bogg showed him the cover of 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. Tom's expression showed surprise, but before he could speak, Bogg answered his unspoken barb. "He IS very smart, but he was only ten after all."

Bogg looked back at the shelf, crammed with loose-leaf binders and took down the only other book that was there. "The Habit," he whispered and suddenly found a lump in his throat as he realized just how young Jeff had been when they met.

Tom took the book from him and stared at the cover, "do you know what this book is about?" he asked Bogg.

"It's not about a drug habit," Phineas said softly as someone appeared at the door.

"Do you need any help?" a young woman asked.

"Are you in charge here?" Phineas asked.

She put her hand out, "Elizabeth Jones," she said and Bogg released her hand quickly. Jeff hadn't ever said very much about his aunt, and definitely didn't miss her. Bogg didn't need to know more than that to dislike her.

"I'm interested in these books," Phineas said, "but I'd like to look around some more."

"Here's a bag, put what you want in here and you can check out near the front door with my boyfriend Tom," she said and turned away from them.

"I don't think we should stay much longer," Tom began, and as they exited the room and Phineas started toward the stairs, he quickly moved to block the way. "Not up there. His room is too personal, something you see or do could change things."

Phineas paused, then forced himself to walk through the rest of the house and out into the garage. The rear wall of the garage contained a window, and through it they could see Jeffrey, still sitting forlornly on the swing, staring at the ground. "Hang on kid," Phineas thought to himself, and as he watched, he saw a large brown dog approach the boy and sit down directly in front of him. The dog pushed his nose under the boy's hand, but the child didn't respond. As Phineas watched, Ralph put his paw up on Jeffrey's leg, and slowly, Jeff came off the swing, knelt on the ground and wrapped his arms around the dog. Phineas could tell that Jeff wasn't crying, just quietly kneeling beside Ralph, who sat still and let Jeff hugg him tightly. Tom put an arm in front of Phineas and forced him to turn away.

"Come on, you know I'm right" he whispered.

Phineas sighed and glanced around the inside of the garage, "I guess I'm done."

After they paid for the items, they walked down the street away from the view of the yard. Phineas didn't want to see Jeff again. When they were far enough away, he stopped and faced Tom, "listen, thanks for bringing me here, I didn't realize how hard it would be."

Tom stared at his friend, "that's okay," he whispered back.

"I hate to ask another favor, but there's something else," Phineas said.

"What more could there possibly be?" Tom joked as Phineas began to explain his next request.


	17. Surgery

**Ch 17 Surgery**

The next morning, Phineas lay on a stretcher in the Medical Center, feeling incredibly uncomfortable and out of place. He was supposed to be the one in control, always. Here and now, he was totally out of control and he didn't like the feeling. Jeff stood beside him and it was strange to be looking at him from this angle, like an invalid would.

Suddenly they were alone in the waiting area, and Bogg knew he would be taken into the operating room soon. He was already feeling strange from the medication. "Listen," he said suddenly, as he reached up to put his hand on Jeff's shoulder, "I love you, okay?"

Jeff leaned down and hugged him, "me too," he said.

As they held each other, Phineas thought with much surprise how naturally those words had come out. Then he suddenly felt more effects from the pre-operative medications and lost his train of thought.

Jeffrey sensed the change and straightened up so he could look at Bogg. He looked tired, not his usual self.

Two nurses walked into the room, "we need to get going," one of them said.

Jeff glanced at them and nodded, then backed away from the only family he had left. He stood in the middle of the room and watched them push the stretcher through the double doors to the operating room, feeling very much alone.

ooOoo

Jeff turned and walked back out into the sitting area to wait. Tom was there. He had promised Phineas he would wait with Jeff until the operation was over.

"Why don't we go down to the barn? I hear you're working with one of the horses," Tom said as Jeff sat down.

"Huh?"

"We can do some training with that filly and it'll help the time go by faster," Tom explained.

"You can go," Jeff whispered and settled back onto the hard chair.

"I just meant it would be a distraction for you, we'll be back before they're done."

"Thanks, but I'd rather hang around here."

"Two hours is a long time."

"If it was me in there, he'd be here."

"He's your guardian, he's supposed to look out for you. Kids' don't have to look after their guardians though."

"Well, for right now, we're friends, and friends do," Jeff said quietly. Then he closed his eyes and prayed a short prayer for Bogg to be okay. It was strange that he hadn't thought to pray back in 1929. Things had happened so fast then, that it had never even occurred to him. This seemed different somehow, there was a lot more time to think.

ooOoo

Dr. Gillespie pushed the door open and entered the waiting room. "I thought I'd find you here," he began, but Jeff wasn't interested in small talk.

"How was the operation? Is Bogg okay? When can I see him?" he asked in rapid succession.

"He's fine, I fixed the problem and he should recover completely," the doctor answered immediately, and Tom could see Jeff visibly relax. "You can see him, but he's not awake enough to really talk to you. The anesthesia hasn't worn off yet."

"Can I just go in and sit with him?" Jeff asked.

He smiled, "I left a chair right next to the bed for you."

So Jeffrey left Tom and walked into the recovery room by himself without looking back. As he moved over next to the bed, he could finally see his friend and felt a rush of relief. He looked asleep, like his normal self. Jeff reached out and put his hand on top of Bogg's. Almost immediately, Phineas opened his eyes.

He looked at Jeff and smiled weakly, "Hey," he said.

Jeff smiled, "How do you feel?" he whispered, but Bogg didn't answer, he just stared at him for a few seconds until he shut his eyes again.

ooOoo

Tom leaned against an observation window in the hall and watched as Jeffrey pulled the chair closer to the bed. He sat down and reached for Bogg's hand and Tom looked away, suddenly aware of a lump in his throat and a strange feeling stirring in his chest. He was startled as Dr. Gillespie suddenly appeared at his side.

"Sid Bradshaw over in Intake told me a little about them," Gillespie said.

"Yeah, they've been together for almost 2 years now."

"Voyager Bogg must be doing a good job raising him, the kid obviously loves him."

Tom looked back through the window, "I guess," he said as the doctor left.

Ten minutes later, another voice startled Tom.

"How is he?" Olivia's voice was a total surprise.

Tom jerked his head around toward her. "You could've warned me, he's fine."

"Sorry, how's Jeff doing?" Olivia asked.

"Okay I guess, I haven't talked to him in awhile."

"What?"

"See for yourself," Tom said, moving aside so Olivia could watch the scene. "For the past half hour he's just been sitting there."

She looked at them and then shifted her gaze to Tom. His expression was strange.

"What's wrong?"

Tom looked back through the window, "nothing."

ooOoo

Phineas groaned and shifted position and Jeff leaned over him, "Bogg? You awake?" he asked.

"Yeah," Phineas finally said in a tired voice.

"How do you feel?" Jeff asked.

"Glad it's over," then, as if realizing Jeff was worried, he smiled, "I'm fine."

Jeff smiled back in relief. Bogg's right arm was strapped to his side and his shoulder covered with a huge bandage, but his voice was strong and Jeff suddenly felt that he was okay, or would be anyway. He'd just need someone to help with a few things until he could move his arm better, and Jeff would stay close by for that.

An hour later, an orderly helped Phineas sit up and shortly afterward walk a few steps in the room before sitting in a chair.

The day was long and boring. Phineas napped off and on and walked around when he was awake. After supper, he seemed to be a lot better and began asking if he could leave.

"Tomorrow, after the doctor changes the bandage, then you can leave, and not before," was the answer he got so often that he finally stopped asking.

"Well, I guess I'll be back to normal pretty soon, I feel fine right now," he told Jeff, who smiled to hear him sounding so much like himself.

Finally, at 10 PM, the nurses told Jeff he had to leave. "I'll see you in the morning," he whispered to Bogg as he hugged him before he left.

As he walked out, he realized he probably couldn't find his way back to Tom's apartment in the dark, so he sat down on a bench in the hall thinking he'd have to spend the night there.

"Ready to leave?" Tom asked as he walked up.

"What're you still doing here?" Jeff asked in surprise.

"You didn't think I'd leave you here, did you? Come on, I'll walk you back to my place. It's not good to be wandering around in the dark, even here. Especially when you might not know exactly where to go.

Jeff stood up and Tom put his hand on his shoulder as they started walking. "You hungry?"

"Yeah," he answered, suddenly realizing that he hadn't eaten very much.

Tom smiled, "the cafeteria's open for another hour, we can stop there."

Jeff stopped and turned to him.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked.

Jeff hesitated, then gave him a hug, "thanks for everything."

Tom slowly put his arms around him. This display of affection was such a surprise, and it was so heart felt and genuine. He wasn't used to this sort of thing. "No problem," Tom replied.


	18. Birthday Surprises

**Ch 18 Birthday Surprises**

The next morning, Phineas was discharged. Tom drove them to the entrance of the lodge in a personal shuttle and walked them to the elevator before returning it.

Once in the room, Phineas sat down to rest.

"Just tell me what I need to do, okay?" Jeff said immediately.

Bogg smiled, "there's a rucksack in the closet, can you get it for me?"

Jeff immediately did as instructed. He held the sack steady as Bogg unzipped the top with his left hand and reached in. He took out a rectangular object, wrapped in brown paper. "Happy Birthday," Phineas said handing it to Jeffrey. "I'm sorry your birthday isn't as much fun as last year, there's another part too, but open this one first."

Jeff smiled excitedly as he put the sack down and took the package. When he realized it was a book however, he tried to hide his disappointment. He knew Bogg meant well, but there was no way Bogg could pick out a book he'd really enjoy. Bogg didn't know the first thing about books. But he kept smiling as he unwrapped the gift.

He read the title aloud, "The Call of The Wild, I don't think I've ever heard of it," he said, being careful to keep the smile on his face.

"It's an adventure story about a dog," Bogg explained, "I hope you like it."

Jeff stared at the book, his heart sinking. Dog stories were for little kids, he thought to himself. Doesn't he know I'm too old for those? But, instead of complaining, he said, "I can read it while you're resting." He still felt so thankful that Bogg was okay, that he didn't really care about the book anyway. And even if the book wasn't a good one, it still felt good to know that someone had cared enough to give him a gift. Besides, he'd never want to hurt Bogg's feelings.

"Hand me up that sack again and I'll give you part 2 and 3."

Jeff handed him the pack worriedly, hoping another book wasn't in there. But, as he watched, Bogg pulled out a Polaroid picture and handed it to him. He looked at it and saw a small boy and a dog, and caught his breath, "who is this?"

"I wanted to make sure Ralph was okay, and I thought you'd want to know how he was doing."

"When was this taken?" Jeff asked, his voice cracked and he cleared his throat.

"Two weeks after you fell out the window."

"It's a nice yard."

"Yeah, lots of room to run. He's been with this family for a week, and here's another picture," and Bogg handed him another Polaroid of two children playing with Ralph. "This was a year later."

"He looks happy," Jeff observed, this time his voice was normal and he smiled.

"He's got a good family," Bogg confirmed.

Jeff swallowed, "so you voyaged to 1982 to find out?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"There's one more thing, so hand me that sack again," Bogg said and Jeff again lifted the sack so Bogg could reach into it. He wondered what else could be in there.

"I thought you might want something to remember him by," Bogg said and handed him a dog's collar. "They bought him a new one, so I took this."

Jeff reached out for it solemnly, it was Ralph's collar. He turned the metal nametag over in his hand and ran his fingers over the back where he had scratched out BF with his pocketknife. "Thanks," he whispered and moved toward Bogg to give him a gentle hug, being careful not to touch his shoulder.

Jeff picked up the collar and the book and moved to an upholstered chair in a corner of the room beside a floor lamp. He held the collar as he opened the book and stared at the title page. In familiar block printing he could read the inscription:

_Happy Birthday Jeff,  
__I hope you like the book.  
__Bogg  
__105/10/3_

Then he turned to the first page and started to read.

Phineas smiled and stretched out on the bed to rest.

An hour later, Jeff shivered when he felt a sudden draft. He looked up from the book and noticed an open window. It was hard to pull himself away from the story, but he got up and glanced at Bogg as he closed the sill. He was surprised to see that Bogg was again asleep. Getting back here must have taken more out of him than Jeff realized. He pulled the blanket farther up over Bogg's shoulders, then moved back to the chair and picked up the collar and book again. This was the best story he'd read in a very long time. He was amazed that Bogg could have chosen a book he would enjoy so much when there were so many thousands, maybe millions of books to choose from. And that Bogg had thought to go and find Ralph, and even take pictures? He took a deep breath and suddenly felt at peace. It was true that there had been a terrible tragedy in his life, and on some level he guessed he would probably never get over that, but it was also true that he had someone who loved him now and that they were a family.

Bogg opened his eyes and looked around a half-hour later. His shoulder hurt quite a lot, but he smiled when he noticed Jeffrey immersed so deeply in the book, "hey."

Jeff put down the book immediately and went to sit on a stool beside the bed. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Can you get me some water?" Bogg asked as he reached in his pocket for the medicine.

Jeff brought the water quickly and then took the small container out of Bogg's left hand.

"Let me do this," he said as he opened it and gave him one of the tablets.

"Thanks," Phineas whispered, glad for the help. Even moving his left hand hurt his shoulder.

"What else can I do?"

"Right now, I just want to lay very still for a few minutes," Bogg answered and Jeff could tell his shoulder was hurting a lot.

A knock at the door brought Jeff to life and he went to answer it. When he saw it was Tom, he stepped into the hall so they could talk.

"How's it going?" Tom asked in a quiet voice.

"It hurts him a lot, but he has medicine," Jeff paused, "he's okay."

"I'm going to eat, I'll bring you both supper, what time do you want it?"

Jeff paused, he'd been worried about leaving Bogg to get supper, how had Tom known? "He just took a pill, maybe in an hour or more?"

Tom nodded, "all right, oh yeah, Happy Birthday, sorry it's not much fun."

"Are you kidding? Being here with Bogg is the best! And he got me this great book called The Call of the Wild," Jeff paused, "you wouldn't know how Bogg picked it out, would you?"

"Well I know he sure spent a lot of time talking to Leslie, the librarian. You know Phineas doesn't know a lot about books."

Jeff's smile faded, it figured that Bogg would find a way to be with a girl while he looked for a book. "Bet she was pretty," he said under his breath.

"Who?"

"Leslie, who else?" Suddenly the gift of the book didn't seem quite so special. Then again, Bogg HAD managed to pick out a great book for him, and that had to count for something, didn't it? Jeff stared at the floor, his brain quickly processing this new information. As he thought it through, he realized it counted for everything. Bogg had just done what he always did when he had a problem, he used his seemingly endless charm with women to get the job done. Suddenly Jeff felt better and looked up at Tom, "thanks for thinking of us for supper."

Tom paused, with a wise expression while he watched the emotions cascade over Jeffrey's face as he thought it through. He decided to let the truth slip out so Jeff would know. "Well I doubt anyone thinks he's pretty, but to each his own I guess."

"He?"

"Leslie is the guy who specializes in Young Adult Literature in the Library Archives. Phineas figured if anyone here knew about books, it would be him," Tom explained. "It took Phin a long time to explain all about you and what you liked so Les could give him some suggestions. Then he read the first few pages of each book until he found the one he thought you'd like best. He said he wanted it to be about a dog." Tom paused, "he must really like you, I've never seen him read so much in my life."

Jeffrey's jaw dropped open, Leslie was a guy. "Thanks for telling me," he said, and Tom finally left for supper.


	19. The Best

**Ch 19 The Best**

"Who was that?" Bogg asked, and Jeff could hear the tension in his voice.

"Tom, he's going to bring us supper in about an hour, hopefully you'll feel like eating by then."

"That's good, did Tom take care of you yesterday?"

"He was great," Jeff said, settling on a chair close to the bed. "That's the best book I've ever read," he suddenly blurted out.

Phineas smiled through the pain, "it can't be the best."

"Well, it does have a certain now-ness to it," Jeff explained as he laughed, "anyway, it's really, really good."

"I'm glad you like it, why don't you go back to it for now, I just wanna lay here and let the medicine work."

Jeff nodded and went back to the chair to read. An hour later, Phineas got up for supper and afterward they played a few games of cards with Phineas trying to manage them one handed the best he could. Jeff helped him take more medication before bed and once during the middle of the night. By morning the pain was a lot less.

Phineas opened his eyes at 8 AM and realized how much better he felt. The pain was still there of course, but much improved. He sat up and glanced around the room. Jeff rolled over and stretched in the other bed. When he realized Bogg was sitting up, he immediately got up and went to him, "what do you need?"

"How bout some breakfast?"

"How's your shoulder?"

"Not too bad, we should walk around today, get some exercise."

So Jeff brought breakfast up and they ate together. After a short rest they walked up and down the second floor hallway. Phineas seemed to get better every minute.

As they finished lunch, Jeff asked a question, "so how did you find such a great book to give me? I mean, there must be thousands of books in print. And how did you find Ralph?"

"Oh, I'm pretty smart with books you know," Bogg joked, "and Tom helped me track down Ralph." After a short pause he continued, "ready for one lap outside, around the building?"

"You sure you're up for that?"

"It's doctor's orders. I have to start physical therapy tomorrow and before then I have to be able to walk twice around the outside of the lodge. We can do one lap now, and then after I rest a bit, we can do two in a row. Then, starting tomorrow, you can go down to the barn and work with the filly when I'm at therapy twice a day."

Jeff's face brightened up immediately, "this is a great birthday Bogg," he said in an earnest voice.

That evening they attended the Halfway Dance. Jeffrey found out it was called that because the reunion was half over.

"Voyagers sure have long reunions," Jeff observed as they sat at a table listening to the music.

"Yeah, well, we also have horrible hours, and no time off for holidays, weekends, or vacations."

"Hey, isn't that Tom in the band?" Jeff asked, craning his neck to see one of the musicians as the music stopped.

"Yeah, he plays the guitar," Phineas answered.

"Wow, he must be really talented. What's going on now?" Jeff asked, as the musicians left the stage and another full set of voyagers took their place and began to play."

"They're just letting everyone have a turn."

"Everyone?" Jeff asked in shock.

"Well, everyone who wants to play."

"But how could so many people want to play in the band? I mean, isn't it kind of rare to do that?"

"All voyagers have to master at least one instrument if they can. While I was sailing and taking care of you, they were getting back in practice. Now they can have fun playing together. We did that all the time back in school."

Tom joined them a moment later, "you sounded great," Jeff told him.

"Thanks, how ya doin?" he asked Bogg. He had kept an eye on them throughout the day and already knew the answer to the question, but he thought he'd ask to be sociable.

Phineas chuckled and shook his head, "you've been watching us all day, you tell me."

Tom cocked his head to the side, "you think you're so smart."

"I'm gonna win tonight too," Phineas continued with a smile.

"No way," Tom answered.

"Win at what?" Jeff asked them both as Jane approached and sat down.

"Looks like you're doing great," she said to Phineas.

"Thanks, yeah Jeff's taking good care of me."

Jeff smiled at the mention of his name. "Win at what?" he repeated.

"The Awards for the competitions will be given out tonight," Phineas answered him.

Jane stayed and chatted with them for quite awhile, until Ellen and another girl Bogg had seen around stopped at their table. Jeffrey walked around the room while Bogg was entertained by the women and listened to a choral group in one lobe of the large room, and an orchestra in another. The band in the part of the room where they were sitting kept changing musicians and types of music every half-hour or so. All in all, there was a lot to see, hear and do and he enjoyed finding out about all the things voyagers did at their reunions.

When Professor Garth took the stage and called for everyone's attention he headed back to Bogg and slid in beside him, "you still okay?" he whispered.

Bogg nodded, "they're doing the awards now."

There was lots of cheering as the awards were handed out. To Jeff's surprise, when the sailing awards were given, Tom's name was called. His face fell, he'd been sure that Bogg would win.

"Told ya," Tom joked as he smiled and walked up to the stage to receive it.

"I'm just lulling you into a false sense of security, just wait til next time," Phineas joked as he looked at the award when Tom returned.

"Yeah, I'm already scared."

They stayed until the end and Phineas enjoyed the attentions of several more of the women before they went back upstairs.

ooOoo

"I thought you were gonna win the sailing contest, it's all you've been talking about," Jeff said as they got ready for bed. His disappointment was evident.

"I love sailing, but Tom's a better sailor," Phineas told him. He sighed. it had been kind of nice having someone think he was the best voyager, but the truth was that though he was an excellent Field Worker, he was just one among many. It was about time Jeff found that out, he was growing up after all.

"Your shoulder was hurt, that's probably why."

"Actually Tom has more natural ability than I do," he paused, "don't tell him that."

"But you were a pirate!"

"I wasn't a very good pirate either."

Jeff's jaw dropped open, "what do you mean?"

"I wasn't bloodthirsty enough to be a very good pirate." He paused and looked at Jeff, "actually, the truth is, I'm not really the best at anything." There, he had finally said it. He wondered what Jeff's response would be.

"You'll always be the best to me," Jeff said immediately, in a serious tone, "you're the one who saved me."

"Any voyager would have jumped out that window after you."

"Yeah, they would, but that's not what I meant. You kept me with you, that's what really saved me. And no other voyager would've done that." He paused and smiled at Bogg. "Kids always think their parents are the best. No sense in arguing, I'm as stubborn as a mule, remember?"


	20. Getting To Know You

**Chapter 20 Getting To Know You**

The following day, there suddenly seemed to be a lot of new things going on. The reunion competitions and activities were replaced by classes on many different topics. Jeff signed up for History of the Ming Dynasty, something he knew nothing about. Between working with the filly and attending the class, Jeff's days passed quickly. He was surprised on the first day of class, to find that Stan Fuller walked in and sat beside him.

Phineas joined a choral group that met every day in between his therapy sessions. He and Jeffrey met for all their meals and they enjoyed telling each other about their various activities, though mostly it was Jeffrey, excitedly telling Bogg about the latest thing he'd learned about China. They also spent at least an hour every evening in the large living room of the lodge visiting with whoever was there and Jeffrey got to meet even more people. Every evening, after they retired from the living room, Jeff continued to read The Call of the Wild, while Phineas stretched out on the bed to relax.

Jeffrey found out very quickly why Stan had graduated second in his class. As they completed the course work together Jeff came to realize that Stan was brilliant. He had a photographic memory, coupled with an analytical mind and a love for history. He was able to grasp concepts almost as quickly as they were introduced.

They always seemed to end up as partners for the classroom activities too, but neither complained, they were enjoying themselves. After one particularly interesting activity, Stan spoke as he closed the book, "Phineas could never understand this stuff."

Jeff's smile suddenly fell, he didn't like anyone criticizing Bogg. Stan caught his expression and immediately tried to back off of his comment, "don't get me wrong, I like Phineas, he's a great guy, it's just that he's different from us. We're a lot alike, don't you think?"

Jeff paused, realizing it was true, they really were a lot alike.

"I mean come on, we got the same answers on this activity. You know Phineas pretty well, would he have answered this way?"

Jeff hesitated, then smiled and finally laughed as he thought about how Bogg would have tackled the problem, "no, I guess not."

"And there's nothing wrong with that. You're your own person after all. Some day you might even want to voyage with someone else to see how different voyagers handle things."

"I doubt that," Jeff said emphatically.

Stan shrugged, "you mean you'd never want to voyage with anyone else?" he asked in an astonished tone, emphasizing the word 'never'.

"Well," Jeff hesitated, "maybe someday, I've never really thought about it."

ooOoo

A few days later, the classes ended and the choral group performed that evening. Jeff was mesmerized by the four part harmony. The voices blended so well together that Jeffrey almost couldn't pick Bogg's voice out of the group. The last song was done a capella and when it was over, Jeff went up to his partner.

"How come you never told me you could do this?" he asked, clearly impressed.

Phineas shrugged, "it never came up I guess."

"You sounded amazing, I never knew voices could sound like that," Jeff said in awe.

"Thanks," Phineas said and smiled. It felt very good to hear such a sincere compliment from Jeff.

"You can read music too, can't you?"

Phineas nodded, "yeah."

"You learned that here?" When Bogg nodded, he continued, "but you told me that it's hard to read books for fun because you didn't learn to read until you were 18 and became a voyager."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Then how can you read music so well?" Jeff asked cocking his head to the side.

"Well, I always sang with my parents and they harmonized with each other, so I just started doing it too. All I had to learn was which note on the page was which tone so I could do it the way the composer wrote it. It was easy for me."

"Your partner is one of the best at sight reading that I've ever met," the choir director stepped up and added. He had overheard Jeffrey's comments. "I'm glad he finally got around to joining one of my classes this time around," he said, clapping Phineas on the shoulder as he turned to speak with another of the singers.

"You've never said anything before about your parents, what were they like?" Jeff asked.

Phineas put his hand on Jeff's shoulder as they walked toward the stairs. "They were good people who loved me very much."

As they made there way to the room, Jeff smiled to himself. It was nice to think that he and Bogg had something else in common.

Many of the voyagers were leaving, but Phineas and Jeff had to remain until his therapy was over. Jeffrey began spending all his extra time with the filly, and between treatment sessions during the day, Bogg joined him there. Tom often met them for supper, and one of those days, just as they were finishing the meal, another messenger delivered a note to Phineas.

"What does it say?" Jeff asked as he finished his ice cream.

"We've been summoned to a hearing at the Tribunal," Phineas read aloud in a subdued voice. His arm was no longer in a sling, but he still didn't have all his strength or motion back.

"We? I mean, me too?" Jeff asked in a surprised tone.

This can't be good, Bogg thought to himself, "yeah, both of us."

"Why? When?" Jeff asked.

"Tomorrow morning, and it says 'To consider a petition for a change in status'."

"A change in status?" Jeff repeated, "I don't like the sound of that."

Bogg smiled, "it'll be okay, probably just some paperwork we have to file," but he wasn't so sure. "What do you think?" he asked Tom.

Tom shrugged, "I guess you'll find out tomorrow."


	21. Stan's Plan

**Ch 21 Stan's Plan**

The next morning, instead of going to therapy and the barn, they walked into the Tribunal Courtroom.

"I don't like this place," Jeff observed, "it reminds me of Drake, and how they almost believed his lies and banished you."

Stan Fuller entered from the side door and the three judges entered from the rear. "I have a feeling we'll find out what this is about very soon," Bogg answered him as he exchanged a glance with Stan, who stood at the opposing table.

Professor Garth rapped the gavel twice, "this hearing is in session," he announced. "We are convened here because we have a petition from Voyager Fuller that involves you both," he said, addressing himself to Phineas and Jeff. A side door opened quietly and Phineas watched as Tom took a seat in the back as a spectator.

"Petition for what?" Bogg asked Garth.

"A transfer of guardianship for Jeffrey Jones."

"What?" Bogg shouted.

The gavel came down repeatedly, "Order in this court," Garth said.

"On what grounds?" Bogg asked.

"This petition makes the argument that since Voyager Bogg is experienced in Voyaging with children, it makes more sense that he should take on the training of our newly identified child voyager. Voyager Fuller is willing to take over with Jeffrey Jones."

"No way," Bogg responded immediately.

"Voyager Bogg, it does seem to be a logical solution to our dilemma about what to do with the newly identified child voyager. It may be a bit uncomfortable at first, but for the overall mission of Voyagers, it would be beneficial to have the new child begin training as soon as possible, instead of living in an orphanage until he's 17."

"No! It wouldn't be beneficial for Jeff, you made me Jeff's guardian, and I should have final say about what happens to him." Bogg stood up and spoke in a loud voice.

"I'm prepared to take over guardianship, Jeffrey likes me. He even said we are a lot alike," Stan said.

Bogg turned to him, "I heard you picked up this new kid, start traveling with him yourself," he shouted and Stan took several menacing steps toward him.

"I wouldn't know the first thing about it," Stan insisted.

"If he's destined to be a voyager, he'll teach you what you have to know," Phineas yelled back, taking a step forward himself.

"I'm not suited to it," Stan yelled, and began moving more quickly toward Phineas.

Jeff stepped in front of Bogg and pointed at Fuller, "stop right there," he said loudly.

"Your omni put you with him for a reason," Bogg yelled from behind Jeffrey. Even though he was angry and upset, he knew that Jeff was trying to protect him, and he again marveled at Jeff's quick thinking and concern for him. He was as devoted to Phineas as Phineas was to him.

"Oh come on," Stan ignored the remark and addressed his comment to Jeff, "what did you think I was gonna do, attack him?"

"I don't know, but his shoulder's not healed yet so just back off," Jeff said in an even voice.

The gavel pounded several times, "order in this court," Garth said loudly.

Stan backed away from them and turned around to face the Tribunal, "your honors, Jeffrey and I are very compatible, we've spent time together and have many similar interests."

"The answer's no. I'm not leaving Jeff with anyone else," Phineas shouted.

The gavel banged several times, "Voyager Bogg, you are being insubordinate, you have not even considered this request," Garth's voice could be heard above the noise.

"Insubordinate?" Phineas yelled, "you want to take Jeff away from me? You haven't seen insubordinate!"

"Stop.."

"If you think I'm gonna calmly discuss this, you don't have a clue about what you're asking."

"The Tribunal has given you guardianship Voyager Bogg, and we can take it away."

A sudden silence followed this pronouncement, and Jeff backed up until he stood beside Phineas. He reached up and grasped his arm tightly, it didn't take a genius to know he was afraid.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a deep voice, "Why does it have to be Fuller?" Jeff and Phineas turned around as one and watched as Tom Paine walked up to the gate before the Tribunal.

"Explain yourself," Garth asked.

"I'm sorry Your Honors, but if someone else wanted to train the boy, would you let them?"

"Who would want to take an inexperienced child into the field?" Stan said, "well, besides Bogg here."

Tom paused and took a deep breath, "I'd give it a try," he said in a clear voice.

Jeff took his hand off Bogg's arm and slipped it around his back as they watched.

"Why would you do this?" Professor Garth asked, eyeing him over the tops of his glasses.

Tom looked at Phineas and smiled, "two reasons, one is that it's just plain wrong to split them up. And somebody has to stop you from doing that or you'll force Phineas to take Jeff underground."

"He wouldn't be able to hide forever," Kane responded.

"He could elude you for 4 years, easy," Tom answered.

"What does 4 years have to do with it?"

"In four years, Jeff will be an adult. He'll bring the kid back for school, and throw himself on the mercy of the court, hoping that you'll need him back in the field."

There was silence. "That's a fanciful story, but it isn't fact," Kane said. Bogg however was staring in shock at Tom because he had been thinking that if it came right down to it, he would do that very thing.

"The second reason I'd take a shot training the new kid is that I think I'd be happier."

Bogg's jaw dropped in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Garth asked.

"Look at them Professor, you don't have to be a rocket scientist to see what they've got. Phineas is happier than he's ever been. And the kid's great. I'm not letting you split them up if I can help it. And anyway, what Phineas said earlier is probably true."

"What was that?" Garth asked.

"If the kid's meant to be a voyager, he's probably pretty special. Maybe he can tell me what he needs."

There was silence again in the courtroom. The judges leaned close together and spoke in hushed whispers. Finally, they all returned to an upright position.

"We see no reason that a motivated third party couldn't take on the child. We will review your file and let you know if we approve of you for the task," Garth said to Tom and then let the gavel fall.

As the courtroom cleared, Tom moved toward Phineas and Jeffrey.

Bogg stared at his friend. "I had the impression you thought I was crazy," he said.

Tom smiled, "I do," he paused, "but happy too."

"How'd you know I was considering going underground if things got bad enough?" Bogg asked.

Tom laughed, "because I can read you like a book," he said. "And speaking of books, did you give Jeff the other books yet?"

"What other books?" Jeff asked quickly. He had finished The Call of the Wild in a week and had thought about it almost constantly since.

Bogg stared at Tom in annoyance, "not yet, thanks," he answered sarcastically.


	22. Two Special Books

**Ch 22 Two Special Books**

"What other books?" Jeff asked again.

"Just another thing I wanted to show you, it's kind of in a different category." He had wanted Jeff to really experience and enjoy his birthday presents, before he introduced any more emotions. He'd planned on giving him the other two books when they had two weeks left at headquarters. That way, Jeff would have time to read them right away if he wanted, or just think about them and reminisce. He was planning to give him the key to his own locker at the same time, so he could keep these things safe between trips to headquarters.

A few days later, Bogg handed Jeffrey the rucksack and watched as he sat on the floor and opened the flap and took out the first book. Jeff slowly lifted it and read the title, "To Kill a Mockingbird," he paused, "this was the book, how did you get it?"

"Tom's omni goes up to 1985, he took me to the estate sale," Bogg said quietly.

Jeff ran his finger over the binding and touched the cover. He stared at the outside for a long time before opening it. He caught his breath when he looked at the title page, "Bogg?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you look inside this book?"

"No, why?"

Jeff stared at the words written across the white expanse of the page under the title. In his mother's handwriting it said,

_To Jeff,  
__This was one of my favorite books growing up, I hope you like it too.  
Love, Mom  
__10/3/81 _

He swallowed hard and spoke in a hushed voice, "I guess my mom was planning on giving it to me for my birthday," he explained and handed the book to Bogg. He remembered his mother buying Christmas gifts during the summer. She must've bought this early too.

"I bet it's worth reading then," Phineas said softly as he looked at the inscription. He handed it back, keeping his eyes on Jeff. He was upset, but he didn't move toward Bogg for a comforting hug. Instead, he just sat looking at the book.

Finally, he reached into the sack again and pulled out the other book, "The Hobbit?" he said in confusion, "I thought it was 'The Habit', what's a hobbit?"

Bogg shrugged, "I guess you'll have to read it to find out." He watched as Jeff opened up the cover and then saw him half smile.

Another message was written above the curious title of this book and Jeff smiled as he read it, even as a tear trickled down one cheek and he sniffed. It read,

_To my son Jeff,  
__As you grow into manhood, don't forget to have fun.  
__Love, Dad  
__10/3/81_

As he sat staring at the books, Jeff wiped his eyes and then handed the second book to Bogg. "Dad always said I was too serious," he whispered.

As Bogg read the inscription, Jeff sat thinking that these were more than just books, they were treasures. His parents had held these books. They had picked them out and written a message to him. There was a large lump in his throat and it was hard to keep from crying.

Phineas took the book and read the inscription. He wished that he could somehow communicate to Jeff's parents that their son was doing all right. That he had someone to love him and take care of him. Once, he had thought that he felt Jeff's mother very close, but he'd never really known if it was a dream or not.

Finally, Jeff thought he could trust his voice to speak. "I should've gotten these books after the accident, they were meant for me..." and his thoughts flew to his Aunt Elizabeth. She probably hadn't bothered to look at them, and Jeff hadn't been allowed into his dad's study after that fateful day.

A knock at the door interrupted them, and Jeff scrambled to his feet. He placed the books on his bed and wiped his eyes, trying to compose himself.

Phineas opened the door and saw Tom standing in the hall, a strange, shocked expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked inviting him in. Jeff heard the worried tone of Bogg's voice and immediately went to stand beside them.

Tom stared at Phineas and shook his head, "I don't know what to do."

"What happened?" Jeff noticed that Bogg's voice had the same tone he used with him when he was upset.

"I'll leave if you need privacy," Jeff offered.

Tom shook his head, "no, you can stay," and he sat down in the chair that Phineas directed him too.

"What is it?" Bogg urged, kneeling beside him as he placed a hand on Tom's shoulder.

"They approved me, I'm supposed to go get the kid."

Phineas smiled with relief, "but that's a good thing."

"But what do I do? What if I make a mistake, I don't know anything about kids."

"First, just relax, it's okay, you can do this."

Tom stared at Phineas expectantly, "tell me what to do?"

Jeff listened intently, curious about what Bogg's advice would be.

"The only thing you can do is be yourself. This kid is gonna be smart. He'll be able to tell if you're faking something." Tom's doubtful expression didn't change so Phineas continued, "look, I made a lot of mistakes, especially at first, and I'm still making them. It's okay to make mistakes, the kid won't break."

Jeff put his hand on Bogg's shoulder as he spoke.

"I can't believe you've made any mistakes."

"Well I have. Just be honest and you and the kid will work it out. Like I said, if the kid's anything like Jeff, he'll tell you or show you what he needs." At this comment, Jeff glanced up at Bogg and thought to himself once again that Bogg was the best voyager that had ever lived.

"That's not much to go on," Tom complained.

"And don't be afraid to give him a hug."

"A hug?"

"Yeah, and you're luckier than I was, at least you've got some warning."

Tom sighed, "I can't believe I volunteered for this. I must be crazy."

"It'll seem crazy at first, but it'll be worth it," Bogg told him.

Tom paused and sighed, "I have to leave now, I guess I'll just have to do my best."

Phineas put his hand back on Tom's shoulder, "it'll work out," he said as he moved with Tom toward the door. "You're gonna be great," Bogg whispered to him as he left. Then the door closed and Phineas and Jeff were alone again.

"I wonder what that kid is like?" Jeff asked immediately.

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to wait for the next Convergence to meet him."

Jeff went back to his bed and picked up the books. He sat quietly, just holding them, then he put them together on his night table and didn't touch them for a few days. Finally, after supper one evening, he picked up The Hobbit and began to read.

The End


End file.
